Kirara's Love
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Serena in her final battle with Nehelenia manages to defeat her, but in return gets hit by a stray blast of dream energy turning her into Kirara.
1. The Changes Are Made

I have had this idea for a while, and I've also noticed very few Inu/Usagi pairings. Yes, I am talking InuYasha and Usagi.

Black, it was all around her, the only light to be seen was the light spearing forth from her mighty ginzuishou. Her eyes of sapphire glanced up and locked with her almost sister if you thought about her lunar lineage. One of her bun long golden pigtail snapped forward, arching toward the woman she gaze at in pity and sympathy. Drawing her finally attack to spare the woman the pain of her existence, her long white dress crinkled and hindered her movement. Casting her gaze once more to analyze her opponent, she smiled sadly.

"Princess Serenity, I merely wish for the world's dreams to come true." Her opponent comment. Dark twin buns, long pigtails hanging like streamers swished as she raised a hand to cast a dark spell. Eyes of onyx locked with the determine sapphires, and she sighed.

"Nehelenia, this is not the way!" Serenity pleaded, her eyes begging to be adhered. Nehelenia turned away, despising the fact the white moon would not listen. "You are not evil at heart, I'll free you." Serenity promised and the two contesting powers met in a colossal crash.

Love had always powered Serenity's true gifts, and it did so now. She felt her honorable, and loyal senshi lend their love and belief to her. Her pure white beam from the ginzuishou grew stronger pushing against the beam of black. Though what would push her to win was the power, love and belief that she would receive from her family. Endymion's soul, and Chibi-Usa joined hers, and the beam of white grew blinding. It overpower Nehelenia's almost to easily, and covered her opponent in it's healing light.

Exhausted, but knew she had won, as she felt Chibi-Usa's weight against hers, she smiled. Tiredly, she wrapped her future child in a hug, before collapsing into the inky blackness of unconsciousness. Tuxedo mask or Edymion as he had been called retrieved Chibi-Usa from his chosen mate in life. Slowly he walked her to the senshi, so they may carry her, so as he may carry Serenity. However, his plans though good, and wholesome would never come to fruition.

As the light peeled away from Nehelenia, her body half missing because of the sealing, she let one finally blast of negative energy go. It's path true and clear, struck the sleeping princess, and her body shifted. The blast molded and morphed as the now sera-tachi gazed on helpless, but believing. Then Serenity's body, now smaller in form from what they could see, vanished from their realm. In possibility never to return.

Pluto, the sera senshi of time, though beaten and tired, would have none of it. Willing her last reserves, she appeared before the great Time Gates in a kneeling prayer. Tapping every last bit of energy, she locked on to the moment in time before the princess vanished. However, drained as she was, she ended up losing the precious hime to the tumults of time. Silent defeat etched her face, as she tried to focus on the dissipating presence. Though she refused to give up, it was done, the princess was changed and gone, possibly forever.

At least from the senshi era anyway. The blast that Nehelenia had fired before her sealing was not one of killing proportions. Though if she had, had the strength she would of. No, instead the great and kind, Princess Serenity was changed into a new form and sent spiraling into the realms of different eras. The era she had landed in was one caught in a war, a war between demons, humans, hanyous, and others of varying race.

This is before the time of the lovable hanyou with a mouth that gets into trouble nearly every second, and before the time of the confused future priestess. No, Serenity had been sent to the era of the rising Midoriko, the soul behind the Shikon No Tama. Though now you must wonder at what Serenity must look like now? In essence she did have a look of a demon, but not of a humaniod one.

Wide eyes blinked open, as she stared across unfamiliar terrain. Issuing a cry forth for her constant companion Mamoru, only a mew sounded. Scared, she moved her body to what she figured was a body of water. Gazing down, she was caught in the spell of looking at something that wasn't her! Wide red eyes stared back, with a tinge of fear in the slitted cat-black pupils. A small, but elegantly long black diamond sat upon her forehead, as her golden crescent moon shined momentarily upon it. Two cat ears, black as a raven flicked with nervousness, light tan ruffled fur danced in the passing wind. Her last view was the twin tails that played behind her, with two black solid rings of fur around them. Anxiously she stuck a black tipped paw forward to test the reflection against action. For a moment Serenity cooed at the cuteness before her until it finally sunk in. However, before she could faint again in response, a scream broke out, and her heart had her dashing to danger before she could contemplate the reaction.

Though as she came upon a redheaded woman fighting off a band of ugly looking youma, she came to one conclusion. Her tiny size body would not be able to offer much in the way of fighting, and nor would she be able to access the ginzuishou. Serenity's small body trembled both with fear and the need to protect, the ginzuishou must of answered it's mistress's call because a second change overtook her. She felt her body enlarge, long canines protrude from her mouth, and flames sprouted from the very paws she stood on. Letting out a ferocious roar, she charged toward the first youma, while doing so she felt her throat heat up. In response, she opened her muzzle, and flame spewed forth. Surprised, but undaunted she gain mastery of her new body fairly quickly in this new battle. Her claws were sheathed knives, as she finished the last youma standing in front of the red-haired warrior woman. The battle done, she panted in exhaustion, fully aware of her body changing before the woman.

The woman awed, and picked up the tiny sized Serenity with a thankful smile. "Thanks a lot little guy." She stated, and Serenity growled in reproach at her, which had the woman confused until she checked underneath. "Oh, thanks little girl, although you sure don't stay little in a fight." She corrected, rubbing Serenity's ear. A purr was her response, as she thought about the fight. "I know, you can come with me, I am toexpelled this world of demons, err, bad ones." The woman stated. Serenity let a mental sigh reign before nodding. "All right, now what to call you?" The woman asked. Serenity tried several times to speak, and tell the woman her name, though it was in vain for all that came out were mews. "I know, how about Kirara?" She offered, Serenity sighed once more, but at least it sounded pretty. So, she nodded, and mewed with a cheerful tone. "Cool, so are you hungry?" The woman asked those magical words, and Serenity, now known as Kirara let out many positive noises. "All right, oh and by the way my name is Midoriko." The woman introduced herself to the kitten. Though it seemed in fun, for she didn't know Kirara wasn't a normal fire-cat demon. "Now, how about some fish?" Midoriko offered. Well, it wasn't high on Serenity's lists of foods, but at least it wasn't carrots. "I bet you would love some fish, seeing as you are a cat." Midoriko commented, while drawing one from the water. "So, rare?" Midoriko asked, while flinging a fish toward Serenity, Serenity looked at it affronted before nosing it to the fire. "Oh, a well refined kitty." Midoriko stated with a chuckle. "Very well Kirara, cooked it shall be." The priestess stated, and Serenity mourned her name, before bounding to the fire.

She would think on these changes later when she was more prepared, but for now, food!

I don't think the Inu-tachi are going to show up until like the fourth of fifth chapter. Sorry, but have to build background, sides, I doubt Pluto would let her princess go so easily. Please review and take care. Oh, and remember this is an InuYasha/Usagi romance, it will just take awhile. 'Winks,' I do have a plan.

Much Care, W.C.B.


	2. Past Made True

**Thanks for the reviews. I do not own InuYasha or Sailor Moon.**

Pluto was rather vainly getting tired of the hide and go seek game she had to play to find her misplaced princess. To her unamused attention, her princess should be easy to find. After all, only one person had that type of signature, since every thing had a different signature. She sighed as the time lines showed her the same dimension for the third time. Blinking in thought that she missed something, she once again scoured the dimension. Her scans only pulled up similar feeling light source powers, but not the signature of her princess. The one scan she kept getting was of a powerful priestess, and a cat demon. Sighing, she wiped a weary hand across her brow. The ginzuishou should of made it even easier to locate the wayward princess, but it seems to have disappeared off the radar. Sighing once more, she made ready to tell the senshi of her progress, how little she had made that is.

Kirara followed loyally after Midoriko, her twin tails swaying behind her. Midoriko squealed at the cuteness Kirara displayed and scooped her up, allowing her to ride on her shoulder like Luna use to on Serenity. That thought had Serenity saddening as she mused over her lost advisor. As her thoughts continued, it drugged her though her senshi, her boyfriend, and her lost daughter. Which is why Kirara was choosing to follow Midoriko, because it was her safest bet to find a way home. After all she was a priestess like Rei, and that thought made a pitiful mew escape her.

Midoriko glanced down at her shoulder at her companion, and raised a hand to pet the young kitten. "What's wrong Kirara?" Midoriko asked in concern. Kirara turned her red eyes to Midoriko spouting off mews about her homesickness, but of course her words would not be processed. "I know, are you hungry?" Midoriko chimed. Kirara sighed, but nodded her head. They made camp and snacked on a few foods, before Kirara stood up in a bristle.

She quickly changed forms, her large form snarling as they approached a dark cave. This had been their goal, three very evil demons resided in this cave. Midoriko turned to her companion with a serious frown, her eyes on the budding village. They had been celebrating the birth of the new head of the village. She had been teaching them to defend against demons, therefore giving birth to the first demon slayer's hidden village. Hefting her sword out of her sheath, she turned determinedly to Kirara. "We cannot fail." Midoriko stated, and turned to the cave that held the first leaders of the evil youkai. Kirara nodded her ascent and together they stepped into the cave that would change this dimension for years to come.

Immediately as their steps made purchase into the cave, they were swarmed by thousands of youkai's. "We've been waiting for you priestess." Three voices stated as evil dripped from their words. "This will be your tomb!" They shouted, and Midoriko swung her sword defiantly through a large group of demons.

"It will be your tomb!" Midoriko yelled back. Kirara tore though the demons in front of Midoriko to give her a clear path to the three youkai. She knew Midoriko could handle the youkai, and if in turn she could help, the ginzuishou be twisted if it couldn't. Midoriko nodded in thanks to Kirara and stood proudly before the controlling youkai. "Now, it's time you die." Midoriko whispered menacingly and shot toward the first youkai.

For awhile she had the upper hand as Kirara held off the demons. However, eventually she miscalculated and the large dragon-like youkai made it's strike. It wrapped around her as she stabbed through it's stomach into the youkai that had impaled it's claw near her heart. Knowing she had lost, but unwilling to allow this three youkai to live, she waited for the last youkai to make it's strike. As it did, she tapped into her miko powers, and blasted them all. The release of energy caused her death as well, bringing their unending fight to the netherworld. The force of the feelings in the fight had crystalized Midoriko's soul.

Kirara as Serenity tossed up a weak shield since her mastery with the ginzuishou was frail at best in this form. However, she blocked Midoriko's sacrificing blast, and fell weakly to her paws. Seeing Midoriko's soul she feebly walked toward it, and she felt the power pouring from it. Hastily she scooped into her mouth, and brought it outside into the village. The demon slayer's kneeled in prayer as they saw only Kirara exit. Walking up to the village head, she entrusted the soul of the fallen priestess to him. His wife, a priestess in a far village, walked up with her sister. Reverently she retrieved the jewel from her husband and handed it to her priestess sister.

"Sister, take this powerful jewel to your village, let the priestesses guard it there." The wife ordered, the sister nodded, and as her fingers brushed the jewel she was hit with a vision. With that vision the jewel was christened with a name, and the Shikon no Tama was born.

The village head turned to the despondent Kirara with a small smile. "Young Kirara, you are welcome to stay with our village for as long as you wish." The village head offered the second heroine of their village. The large Kirara nodded, and shrunk to her small form. "Allow me to welcome you to our home." The village head said as he brought her into his hut.

Kirara sighed in sadness, she had lost her only friend in this dimension. Again as Serenity, she mused over her friends in her home dimension. At first she thought to follow the jewel and protect it. However, with all those priestesses, she seemed like over kill. Instead, with her kind heart, she vowed instead to protect and guide this village, keeping the consecrated ground well protected. As her eyes fell on the new baby in the villager head's hut, she gave a small smile. She would protect the young of this village in Chibi-Usa's stead.

That's is how the jewel of a hundred and fifty years came to be in the throes of the Narakian Era in the Warring States. Yet, that is a chapter for another day. Until then, Kirara sent her thoughts of prayer to protect and guard Midoriko's soul.

There the next chapter. I know short, but these are only steps to the real story. Much Care and Please Review,

WCB.


	3. Musashi's Domain in Priestesses

Time can be a fickle thing, especially if you are the guardian or senshi of it. Knowledge weighed heavily as one is forced to remember new memories along with the old. The fact that time is also shapeless, and boundless left many memories to be desired. Weary sighs, followed by lonely thoughts could swallow a person whole, ever permanent for those who guard the doors.

Setsuna knew this, the information hadn't changed, but her ascension had. At one time, she too had been a youthful teen, now a ageless soul of mythic proportions. The desire to find Serenity was born out of two reasons. One, the fact she was extremely loyal to the young princess who showed her kindness and happiness. Not to mention it was the second duty placed upon her as a senshi. The first of course was to guard this infernal door. Which brought her back to the reasons of wanting to find Serenity, for the second reason was a bit more personal. In the one-thousandth year of the Neo-Queen Serenity's reign she would be replaced as the guardian of the door of time. She will still have her powers as the senshi of Pluto, but no longer access to the Time Gates. Though it had it's benefits, it would be safe to say that Pluto would not miss guarding this post.

As her thoughts ran through this information, it touched on the most important factor. The fact that the key to all this was somewhere out in the infinite possibilities of times and dimensions. Desperately she prayed for the strength from breaking the three cardinal rules of time. Once again her mantle covered her shoulders, and she became the detached guardian the thoughts of a personal life drowned out by new memories. Her last thought as Setsuna Meiou being that she wished the new memories would show some clue to the princess's whereabouts now.

Serenity sighed, watching the new village head practice a katana move. It had been a hundred years since Midoriko had passed, and demons still sought the prize from that battle. The priestesses of the village that guarded the shikon no tama had given birth to a second beautiful girl. As always Serenity as Kirara went to check on the babies of the new era to allow the shikon no tama to align with the new priestesses. Midoriko's soul had become distrustful after one dark priestess had gotten a hold of it and used it's powers for evil strengthening the youkai spirit in it. However, after watching Midoriko die, and losing Rei to a twist of faith, Serenity was hesitant to approach any more priestesses. Preferring instead to stay in the demon exterminators village and train them, speaking of which she better catch that youth who was swing his katana dangerously. Rising to her paws, she trotted over and nudge the youth in his side. He nodded and adjusted his stance, smiling at the guardian neko youkai.

The true story of Midoriko and Kirara had been passed down the village head line for a hundred years, however details tend to be forgotten. He, the village head's son stopped and rubbed Kirara's ear in comfort feeling she needed it. Though immortality was a wishful dream in the warring states era, no one truly believed in it, some youkai's just had expanded life cycles. So, when he looked at Kirara, he wondered how much of a descendant she was from the original one.

"Kirara?" One of the demon exterminators called, and the neko youkai turned to them. "It's time to go anoint the priestess Kikyo, and welcome the new Kaede." They explained. Kirara nodded to them, and hopped into the air, she had discovered the ability to fly in her seventy-fifth year here. It sure cut travel time, and as she flew she thought over the priestess that was to be anointed.

Kikyo was a charming, innocent five year old girl, with rave locks that hung freely about her mid-back. She had warm brown eyes with an amassed amount of love and protection for a five year old. Through tradition whenever a young girl, who followed to be a priestess turned five they would be anointed with the soul of Midoriko the strongest priestess ever known. Also, per tradition they would bound their locks, either completely back or in some other form. This was a soul lock which proved their priestess station and their powers. As Kirara touched down in Musashi's Domain, she was swept into another thought.

Musashi's Domain inherited it's name from the pure priestess who sacrificed her life to bring the dark priestess down. She finally died in the village of her birth returning the Shikon No Tama. In respect they christened the village Musashi's Domain. Serenity spared a second of mourning for the fallen priestess before setting off for her duties.

Several hours and many incense sticks later, Kirara was begging for fresh air. As per tradition again, they lit incense to bless, protect, and cleanse the future priestess. As she stood outside breathing in the fresh air her eyes fell on another five year old raven haired priestess. This child was called Tsubaki, and Kirara nuzzled the young girl hello. She had seen this child anointed last month and every time she visited, Tsubaki was always on her own. The young girl showed much promise like Kikyo, and she smiled softly that the Shikon No Tama would be safe under their guard. A swish of the hut door had Kirara turning to the congregation leaving. Finally the new priestess in training stepped out with her new hair, and immediately Serenity missed the old one that reminded her of Rei.

Kikyo turned to Kirara and smiled proudly her two front teeth still growing in. Serenity gushed walking strongly to the young girl and kneeled down. Kikyo's hair was now in a long ponytail, tied off with a white sash dipped in herbs. Kirara sneezed lightly making the two long bands of bangs in loops on the side of her face danced. Kirara urged her on as the congregation led her to the alter of purity, then she turned to Tsubaki. Walking back over she nuzzled her goodbye and went to visit the newborn Kaede. With her job done, Serenity as Kirara left Musashi's Domain not to visit it for another fifty years.

Ah-hah some familiar faces showing up, next is the familiar story of Kikyo/Inu and Sango inheritance of little Kirara. See ya soon. Much Care and Please Review, WCB.


	4. SoulFilled Promises

**I do not own InuYasha or Sailor Moon.**

A lady of sixteen walked to the grass covered hill that she had told her love to wait for her. Long raven hair swayed in a ponytail, her bound bangs tapping her face. A quiver of arrows had it's own rhythm as she walked, one hand wrapped around a long bow. The red and white priestess outfit swayed in the wind as she reached the hill top. Sighing happily she turned to the sun, just enjoying her free time.

However, a frown crossed her face as she felt a dark presence. Her frown creased deeper as she recognized the dark presence. 'Tsubaki,' she thought sadly. She was confused at her female companion decision to turn dark for some sudden reason. Though she acknowledge that this reason must have had something to do with her, as Tsubaki had been fixative on her. Feeling the aura of danger, she whirled on her heel, raising the long bow in swift defense. Her miko powers activated, sending the cursed demon back at it's summoner. Mentally she cried out as she saw the path of the demon as it made contact with Tsubaki's eye. It was too late now, whatever chance of rebuilding the friendship they had collapsed in that instant. As she saw Tsubaki cringe with a scream, cursing her existence. "Kikyo!" Tsubaki cried. "It should of been me." She yelled at her. Funny thing was Kikyo was thinking the same thing, just not in the same ideal. Her sad eyes watched as the dark priestess vanished, and she turned back to the sun. Tired from the exchange, she sat down, letting the warm rays envelope her.

A small smile began to grow as she thought of her prior reason for being here. Red and silver played in her mind's eye as Kikyo remarked over her love's last conversation with her. He was willing to use the Shikon no Tama, to become human. Her smile grew as she thought of the sacrifice her love was willing to make for her. To surrender his ostentatious strength, and super healing ability in his half demon blood. He had asked her to allow him to take the jewel from the village so that they wouldn't accuse her of something stupid. Seeing his wisdom, and happy to do what he asked, she lowered the barrier before she left. Which brings her to this point in instance, vaguely she wondered how long it would take him. She smiled brighter trying to banish the tight knot in her stomach, something felt off.

A dark chuckle behind her had her turning to the forest. Yet, as she turned, she was felled with a grievous wound. However, as painful and deadly that physical wound might have been, the wound on her soul was worst as her eyes fell on her attacker. "InuYasha, why?" She whispered, her eyes locking on the bloody hand before he took off. Swallowing her heart felt hurt, she struggled to stand chasing after the love that betrayed her.

A red and silver blur bounced from roof to roof aiming for the shrine of the Shikon no Tama. Yet, the closer it got the more they acknowledge the smell of smoke. Rasing a sleeve to it's nose it crashed through the shrine's roof. Grabbing the pink jewel, he leapt up and surveyed the burning village. Someone or something had gotten here before him, wrecking the village apart. Hurrying, he dashed to where he was suppose to meet Kikyo, to urge her to her village. However, the smell of blood permeated the air, it's was Kikyo's, because he would know that scent anywhere. Scared for her, he took off, following the trail.

Somehow his speed had him in front of Kikyo, or maybe she had hid. The smell of blood was thick enough that InuYasha wouldn't be able to pinpoint it. His trek brought him to Kikyo's favorite tree, the God Tree. Standing there to lock on the strongest smell of blood he was shocked by a shadow. His eyes fell on Kikyo's proud figure, standing with her bow drawn. Confused he glanced around, trying to see what had her in attack mode. Seeing nothing he clasp the jewel tighter in confusion. However, his confusion was brought to a screeching halt as Kikyo's eyes turned furious. "Die InuYasha!" She screamed, and the arrow leapt from the bow. Two pairs of tears mingled in the wind as the Shikon no Tama flew from the limp grasp of InuYasha. His body speared peacefully on the God Tree.

Weakly Kikyo approached her motionless love, betrayal ripping her fragile heart and will apart. Yet, she force herself to acknowledge what she had done, and reached for the jewel. Her ears catching her name whispered weakly from InuYasha before his breathing completely stopped. Struggling away she fell to her knees a few feet away, her sister's call had her looking to the approaching crowd.

"Kaede," she called the almost spitting image of her self, "please listen." Kikyo pleaded. She gave instructions, after she explained that she was dying. "Burn my body, along with the Shikon No Tama." Kikyo demanded, halting any response. "So as it may never fall in the hands of evil again." Kikyo stated with finality. Kaede nodded in response, and caught her older sister as she fell into her arms.

Kirara shifted as another village head was born. This whole day felt strange to her, a dark feeling clouding her senses. Shrugging it off, she smiled catlike as the villager held up his son. She vaguely wondered at the village of priestesses, for the past eleven years no priestesses had been born. Shrugging her cat shoulders, she left the village for her quiet spot. Though she loved children, even she needed a break from the noise. Curling upon the lip of the hill that overlooked the village she sighed.

Suddenly a tightening of her chest had her emotions going haywire. Someone has been messing with Midoriko's soul! She thought, and the ginzuishou reacted to the distress of the second jewel. As Kirara raised to fly, a burning feeling had her breathing hard. In response of protection, the ginzuishou solidified the guardian cat. Her red eyes dimmed grey as she felt the stone crawled over her body. All that was left of the guardian cat was a statue gazing protectively over the village of slayers.

The village head had sought out the guardian cat when he didn't see her return to the village that night. As the full moon guided his steps, his fell on a statue similar to said guardian cat. Sadly, he mused that she must of sacrificed her life to guard the village eternally. Bowing down to his knees, he thanked her for her sacrifice, and prayed for eternal protection for his new son. This tradition would carry on for the next thirty-nine years.

Thirty-nine years later, we see the son of the of the prior village head walked up to the hill of Kirara. Kneeling down, he thanked her for watching over his young daughter and new born son. As tradition dictated he spent several hours thanking her and such other things. Two incense holders having brightly burning sticks that gave a scent of lavender to the lonely hilltop.

Elsewhere the Shikon No Tama flared to life once more in the dimension of the demons. As a girl's scream echoed in the forest of InuYasha. Though it was a scream of a girl no older then five or six. She had scraped her knee near the well in her time. Her scream activated the dormant power which healed the girl's knee. Happy she skipped out of the well house. Unaware of the world beyond the well she was just staring at. The activation of the Shikon no Tama, had a another jewel flaring to life.

Kirara felt a familiar burning as the ginzuishou reacted to the Shikon no Tama. As the stone begin weakening, her nose alerted her to someone before her.

The village head glanced up in surprise as he heard the cracking of stone. Hastily he tried to make reparations for whatever he might of done or said to upset the guardian cat. For the first time in fifty years, red eyes peered from the statue. He gulped as the rest of the stone fell away, and once more the village was privy to the guardian cat's presence. Although his fear was subsided as Kirara shrunk to her small form from weakness.

Kirara observed the male before her with a glad feeling. His armor was that of the village of slayers, and the armband with the strange marking had him identified as the village head. Trusting her instincts, her tired body wobbled over to the village head and passed out in his arms.

As his mind processed what happened, he looked sky-wise with a small grin. He thanked the gods for giving him something to protect his daughter with, she was the apple of his eye. However, pride had stopped him from saying so, as he stood up, he hugged Kirara closer. His coral was going to be very happy when he brings Kirara home for her birthday! His smile widen as he walked in to the village, observing as the villagers turned and pointed at the likeness of their guardian. As he passed he nodded in affirmation to their comments, it was their guardian cat. His steps brought him to the area before his home, and a raven hair child ran out in happiness.

"Daddy!" She cried out, as she rushed toward him. Her mid-back long raven hair was unbound from it's usual ponytail as it waved in the wind. Her bright brown eyes shined in happiness as she galloped toward her father. Though she stopped short as he held up a hand. Gesturing for her to turn around, she felt him tugged her blue scarf from her neck, and lift it instead around her eyes. Tying tightly, he waved a casual hand to acknowledge that she couldn't see. Then making her arms, in a basket hold he placed the sleeping kitten with in them. "Daddy?" She asked as he stepped back. He gave her a grunt to agree to her question, and he untied her scarf.

As the scarf fell away, her eyes darted directly to what laid in her arms. A smile split her face as the kitten awoke, staring at her with wide red eyes. Hugging the kitten to her chest, she turned her eyes to her father. "Thank you daddy!" She yelled out.

"Your welcome." He returned, and withheld a smile as she turned to show her mother. "Sango?" He called her attention and the child stopped. "She's very special Sango, that's Kirara." He informed his daughter. The daughter struggled with the knowledge of a statue turned flesh, but in this day and age there had been stranger things. She nodded, and hugged the kitten again before darting into the house chirping all the while.

Kirara opened her red eyes to lock with a chest. Glancing up she saw a female child smiling and hugging her to her chest. Acknowledging that her scent shared the same as the village head, she knew it was his daughter. As she saw the sparkling orbs of happiness, once again she vowed to guard the child. Her vow was made double as she was carried into the house, and her eyes fell on the new born son. She was brought to a rousing warmth as the girl tucked her next to her baby brother. Kirara nodded her head, curling into the boy's side.

"Kirara?" The girl called, and Kirara nodded to her. "I'm going to get you something to eat." She told her. Kirara once again nodded, but faster, as she was starving, being a statue could do that to you. The girl immediately rushed off, and then came back just as quick with some carrots. Kirara jumped back and scrunched her nose, as the girl looked on confused. A deep chuckle had the girl turning to her father. "Daddy?" She prodded. "Why doesn't she want these?" She asked showing him the carrots. "Mama said they are good for growth and health." She stated, and a feminine chuckle resounded this time as the girl's mother appeared.

"Sango." Both of her parents chimed. "She's a cat demon why don't you give her some of the cooked meat from lunch?" They offered, and Sango nodded happily. Dashing off, she returned with a peace offering of warm meat. Kirara nodded and walked over, sniffing the meat before gently taking it from Sango's hands. Happily she held it tightly in her mouth as she sprung to Sango's shoulder. Nuzzling the girl in thanks, she jumped down and curled in the newborn side. Kirara held off eating, and stared at Sango, again she was confused.

"I think she wants you over there honey." Her mother commented. Sango nodded to the statement and came over to sit by her brother. Kirara curled closer to both siblings, and then turned to her meal chewing contentedly as she could keep an eye on both children. Laughter rung once more in the village head's house as they saw the protective gestures of the kitten. They both nodded that Kirara would watch them when they couldn't, as they would sometimes go off to slay demons bothering others.

I realized last chapter I made a time error, and was surprised no one caught me on it. If Kikyo was only five at the time, then it would be difficult to fall in love with Inu and so on so forth. So instead to Kirara while it appeared to be a passage of only a hundred and fifty years, because of her statue presence, it was really a hundred and sixty-one when Kagome shows up in teen form. InuYasha is still going to be sealed for fifty years. Right now it's at thirty-nine years since he was pinned. Since I think everyone is 15/16 when they meet. Anyways, there is Kirara's history. I guess next chapter is Inu-tachi! Oh, I hope my answer will answer any question you might of had. Although now that I think about it, the timeline is sort of insignificant. Anyways, please review and much care, WCB.


	5. Little Tidings

Kirara balked in Sango's arms, a spike of power had just gone through her. Sango looked curiously at the neko youkai, concern shadowing her brown orbs. "Kirara?" Sango asked in concern the bond strong between them. Kirara turned to her with a cheerful meow, what belied what she had reacted to.

Sango had just turned sixteen a few months ago. Happy that she was looked upon as a full-fledged youkai taijiya. As such she was sent on her first mission with her family. Her father was taking her on her last training mission before she inherited the katana passed down generation to generation. It was said that it was formed with a bit of steel given to them from the great Midoriko!

Their run brought them to a fairly well off village if not for one thing. It was being terrorized by a bear demon. The lord of the village had commissioned the taijiya no mura to come slay the bear youkai. With out hesitation they dispatched their best taijiya because it was Sango's last training mission and soon she would be sent off on her own. The lord of the village had a son about Sango's age that watched bedazzled by their moves. He was totally enraptured by the lady Sango, and swore then that he would marry her. The young lord's name, was Takeda Kuranosuke.

Kirara held a slight distaste for the young lord as he just stood their and watched the demon slayers take care of the demon. Truly she thought the young lord should be patching wounds or something to benefit his people. None the less, she felt another shudder, something was bound to happen.

That night, the taijiya returned to their village and feasted as they celebrated Sango's initiation into their elite. Her younger brother Kohaku standing shyly outside peering in, he did not feel as confident as his sibling. Kirara walked up beside him, truly he was not one destined to be a taijiya. Shy, though wicked with his kunai-chain, he prefer to hang out with small animals. He rubbed a nervous hand upon her head as he watched sadly. His father tossed a small glance of disappointment at his mannerism, but loved his son none the less. Kohaku glanced down ashamed, but he couldn't help who he was. Kirara glared back at the lord, who glanced down and away.

Feeling another shiver, she tugged Kohaku into the celebration. She drug the protesting boy beside his sister who smiled at him in confidence. Sango was his role model, but he was not meant to be Sango. Kirara hoped he would grow into his own soon, and proved every as proud as she was of the young boy. Happy the two siblings were close to one another, she leapt into the air. She followed her senses back to the area of the feudal era that she had not been to in a while. Kirara landed in the forest instead of the village, and sniffed the air. Her senses were going haywire, but she didn't know why. Following her nose, because she had caught the scent of faded youkai, she came across a clearing with a large tree.

Her eyes landed on what looked like a young male youkai sleeping on the tree. However, he was to far off the ground to be sleeping on the tree. Tracing the youth, she noted a protruding priestess arrow from his chest. Huffing at the youth that dared cross the line of evil, she turned from him, convinced he wasn't the one alarming her. Kirara however missed one ear twitching before returning to his motionless state.

Kirara followed her senses a little more to a well in the middle of the forest. It struck her as odd that there would be a well here, but she didn't think much of it. Though her decision to not do so was changed as the well pulsed, almost in an awakening motion. It pulsed a few more times in promise, but nothing happened beyond that. Kirara turned away, not noticing a stream of light leave her at strike the well. The warm feeling thrummed through her for a second, before shrugging and aiming to take off into the sky.

Yet, as much as her senses screamed something was off with the well, it did not halt the feeling of foreboding that surrounded the village of slayers. So, instead of landing, she decided to take a night flight, not particularly worried with any youkai about. Momentarily she landed when she caught sight of a young fox demon resting in a territory of an more aggressive demon. Gently she picked him up, and flew him over to a safer domain that belong to fox youkai. Noting absently he had the smell of fear painted on him, but she did not stop to wonder why, it was probably the prior territory. However, she did catch out of the corner of her eye, a adult fox male come out and pick up the kit with a nod in her direction. Kirara made a brief bow to his direction in the air before flying off again.

Lately she had felt the shifting of winds in the domain of youkai. It was never pure per say, but lately it had begun to feel heavy and dark. She attributed to feeling similar to when she fought youma in her prior home. Kirara stopped those thoughts before she mourned again. Instead, she focused more on the changed air. It was beginning to reek of trouble, and it seem to focus on a strong presence. A dim light struck her eyes and she realized it was getting close to sunrise.

Hurriedly, she flew back to the taijiya village and landed to check on her charges. They both laid curled upon the porch of the house, bodies in a hug, and faces turned to the sky. Both laid sleeping, peaceful, but worried smiles on their faces. Kirara let out a small yawned and landed on the grass, shift shaping to her small form. Yawning again, she walked over to the two siblings, and made herself comfortable in the joined arms. Mentally she smiled, reminding herself of the few times of Shingo actually being scared and coming to her for comfort. Though those times were very inconsistent, and now, non-existent, she treasured them none the less. Finally settled, she let one thought cross her mind. 'I wonder how the others are doing?' She thought in reminiscing pride.

Short, I know, and no Inu-tachi, but I have to build to the point when they meet. Don't worry the next chapter features Inu and Kagome. Though there is a reason of bringing in that small player the lord that loved Sango. I'm going to make Miroku work for her affections. Like Kirara is willing to let him near her normally, now with a protective Serenity, oh let the laughs began. Much Care, please review, WCB.


	6. Beginning with Problems

Sunbeams cut through the curtains that contained the light, though it passed through the slim material and struck an alarm clock. It was fairly early in the morning, and the sun reached further as it rose in the sky. Sunlight struck a sleeping body, and highlighted the features of the person. Medium long raven hair splayed over the covers, with a few navy highlights being seen. However, the rest of the person was blocked, because they slept on their side.

Suddenly a loud annoying ringing speared the morning's stillness. A light tan hand weaseled out of the sheets, and reached for the alarm clock that was going off. Groans issued from within the sheets, and the sun was privy to the rest of the person's features as they sat up with a stretch. Light brown eyes blinked against the intrusion of sun, and one hand blocked the rays. The person was female as the sun highlighted the slim curves. As her eyes struck the clock, she gave a small shout. Though she wasn't late, she dressed in a hurry and dashed down stairs.

"Morning dear." Her mother greeted as she arrived before the table. "Happy birthday Kagome." She added, and her teen daughter smiled.

"Thanks mom." Kagome answered, and ate quickly. She packed her book bag and walked outside her home shrine. Her grandfather stopped her, handing her a small glass bobble, to which had a story to go along with it. "Grandfather, thank you, later." Kagome said by passing the elder man with a strain smile.

"Buyo, here kitty, kitty." A young male called in front of their sublet shrine. Kagome turned to see her younger brother standing a bit fearfully before the small shrine.

"Souta, what are you doing near here?" Kagome asked as she approached. "You know grandfather doesn't want us near here." She scolded, while trying to draw him away.

"Kagome, Buyo went in there." Souta answered.

"Well, then hurry and get him." Kagome urged. Souta swallowed, and glanced uneasily at the shrine.

"Why don't you get him." Souta responded, handing the situation off. Kagome glanced meaningfully at him, and stalked in.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Souta." Kagome teased as she glanced skittishly around the dark shrine.

"I'm not!" Souta denied.

"Yeah righ..ah!" Kagome yelped, and turned to look down.

"What?" Souta cried fearful for his sister. Kagome reached down and picked up a slightly heavy brown, orange, and white cat. She ruffled the cat's fur before turning to Souta with a triumphant grin.

"Found him, Souta." Kagome stated holding Buyo up. Souta nodded, and made his way toward the shrine steps. As he did so, slim white bands reached up from the well behind Kagome. Neither saw them, as the white bands became arms. As they gripped Kagome's arms the cold and surprise made her drop Buyo.

The cat growled lightly, running toward Souta, who had looked up to see what had caused the commotion. He yelped in shock, as long arms wrapped around his sister, and pulled her into the well. "Kagome!" Souta yelled out, staying his spot, waiting for his sister to pop up and declare it a joke.

Kagome glance into a strange woman's eyes. Though her mind quickly declared it not to be a woman, as several arms wrapped around her. She was currently babbling about a Shikon no Tama, but Kagome couldn't understand what she was talking about. The creature finally got frustrated, and reached for Kagome's face. Kagome raised one hand, and pressed it against the creature's flesh. "Leave me alone!" Kagome cried, and a bright pink light speared from her hand, causing the creature's arm to separate from her.

However, this also caused the creature to drop Kagome, and she found herself falling. Screaming her body was enveloped in a bluish light, not that she saw it with her eyes closed. Her body hit dirt, and she sat up confused, thinking it must of been a dream from striking her head on the well or something.

Gripping some vines, she climbed up the well side, calling for her brother or grandfather. Hearing no response, she tumbled out of the well and laid on the ground for a bit. Kagome had her eyes closed while trying to catch her breath. However, light kept striking her eyes causing them to open. Now, most people would panic to find themselves outside, after being inside a shrine. Kagome panicked, but not for the same reasons. Her mind was searching out a familiar landscape or article she could find her way home to. Eyes latched onto a rather large tree, and she ran toward it.

Kirara picked her head up, a disturbance was in the air. She sighed, and paid it no mind, as it wasn't an attack on the village. Her eyes trailed to where Kohaku was practicing, she had just returned with Sango. They had been sent on a mission to slay some demon, and Sango was currently reporting to the village head or her father. She winced as the kunai sickle struck it's target causing a loud smash. Kirara looked toward Kohaku in pride, but was sadden by the boy's expression.

Kohaku though now twelve still did not enjoy the lives of a taijiya. His brown orbs were downcast, and he sat down, playing with a bird that landed on his finger. Talking to it, his eyes caught his sister coming out of the house with a proud walk. He wished desperately that he could be more like Sango and make everyone proud.

Kirara sense the thoughts of the young boy, and hopped onto his shoulder. She made Kohaku laugh, by gently pretending to bat at the bird on his finger. The bird and Kirara played a game of soft tag on his shoulder as the shadow of Sango fell over him. Kohaku stopped laughing, and glance up, he saw her observing the progress of his workout. They talked a bit, and Sango reflected the same thing Kirara thought. That Kohaku was not made to be a demon slayer, Sango thought he would be an awesome leader of the village though.

"Aneue, I'm sorry." Kohaku apologized to his sister, causing Sango to gaze at him in concern.

"For what?" Sango asked.

"For not being a very good warrior." Kohaku answered ashamed. Sango sighed and wrapped her brother in a hug.

"Don't apologize for what you are not." Sango whispered into his hair, and Kohaku gave a small smile. "Do not apologize for who you are." Sango added, hugging him tighter. Kohaku hugged her back, and Kirara smiled.

"Sango, Kohaku, we have a job." Their father called out, and Kirara glanced up with them. Quickly they followed him, strapping their armor on. Sango deviated to the side to pick up her bone boomerang. "Another village is being terrorized by a demon." He explained, as they finished lacing their armor on. "Lord Kagewaki's village is being terrorized by a spider demon." The head exterminator stated, and the group of demon slayers nodded.

Kagome reached the tree, and gasped, there was a boy pinned to the tree. Her eyes trailed upwards, and she squealed in happiness. He had ears, and checked her knowledge, dog ears! She approached slowly and reached up to rub one of the ears. It was so soft, and she continued playing with it, she would of completely played with both ears if a voice had not cut in.

"Demon, what are you doing in the InuYasha forest?" A voice questioned, breaking into Kagome's trance. Kagome turned just in time, to be wrapped with ropes by a bunch of villagers. Kagome was then subjected to being sprinkled, no covered with dust that the woman tossed from the pouch. The old woman frowned lightly, as she didn't get the reaction she was hoping from Kagome. Sighing, she waved that the ropes be removed from Kagome and gazed at her. "Child, why were you in InuYasha's Forest?" The old woman asked.

The old woman was subjected to Kagome's story, reaching a pentacle of ending when a scream was heard. "Lady Kaede, a centipede demon is attacking!" A village yelled at the old woman while handing over a bow set. Kaede nodded, and Kagome stated about the light from the forest. Then Kaede looked closer remarking that Kagome looked a lot like her sister Kikyo. The story of reincarnation would have to wait, as the centipede woman was screaming about a jewel. Both ran to the forest to do battle, though Kaede tried to persuade Kagome to stay back.

As the reached the battle, Kaede found that normal human weapons were not working. Praying she tried to focus her priestess powers, not fully trained under her sister, so she couldn't summon them in a instant. However, during this time, the centipede woman was playing 'attack Kagome.' Her screams of surprise and dodge woke someone who had been sealed for fifty years.

Golden eyes opened, and locked onto a woman who looked remarkably familiar to him. He watched as she just barely dodged the centipede's attack. Deciding he was tired of this spectacle, he offered his advice. "Hey Kikyo, why don't you kill the centipede woman, like you did me?" He taunted, and the woman dodged, turning to him.

"For the last time, I'm not Kikyo, my name is Kagome." She yelled back, and he took a closer look at the woman. At this time, she got caught and pinned against him. He huffed as she was pushed against, the centipede binding them tighter.

"Give me the jewel!" The centipede woman yelled, reaching toward Kagome's side. She pierce Kagome's side, and ripped a jewel from within her. Both captives, and the warriors on the ground watched as the centipede digested the jewel. "Glorious power." The centipede crowed, and the male looked disgusted.

"Hey girl." He directed Kagome's attention back to him. "Pull the arrow out." He instructed, and Kagome reached to do so when Kaede yelled something out.

"No, do not free InuYasha!" She warned, while glancing to the side to see what the centipede was doing.

"If you want to live, pull the arrow out." InuYasha claimed, and Kagome thought over her options. Reaching a decision, she strained against the grip, trying to grab the arrow.

"I choose to live!" She cried, and with force pulled the arrow out. The air went still, even the rampaging centipede woman stopped for a minute. A pulse echoed from the silver-white haired InuYasha, and a cruel laugh escaped him. He snapped the binds against him, and landed in a crouch while Kagome fell to the side.

InuYasha made quick work of the centipede, and Kaede ordered Kagome to grab the jewel from within the demon. Kagome was disgusted to touch the demon, but grabbed the jewel none the less. She was turning to thank InuYasha when she caught sight of the semi-cold gold eyes. "Now, give me the Shikon." He ordered while advancing menacingly. His claws dripped the blood of the centipede woman, and Kagome felt fear.

"No, don't give him the Shikon, child!" Kaede screamed, and Kagome was hesitant to agree. InuYasha merely shrugged, saying that she could have it her way before lunging at her. Kagome screeched and ducked under his advance, running pass him. Meanwhile Kaede pulled some beads out, and said something before they floated over to InuYasha. As they clasped around his neck, Kaede turned to the fearful Kagome. "Hurry child, say the word to subdue him." Kaede stated. Kagome muttered thinking while dodging InuYasha's attempts on her life. 'I don't know any spells.' She thought fearfully, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled out, and InuYasha smashed through the wooden bridge they had been on. After another round of explanations, InuYasha, Kagome, and Kaede returned to Musashi's Domain. Kagome was introduce to the history of the jewel, and then came Kikyo's story. InuYasha stormed out at this point, and Kagome glanced concern after him.

Kirara picked her head up as they approached Kagewaki's village. Her senses had her soaring, Midoriko's soul was back. Though she winced when she felt something happen to the jewel. Kirara looked up just in time to see several sparkling lights spear over the sky. She nearly fell from her flight path in surprise, those were shards of the Shikon! As she flew, she wondered what may have happened, though her musing was cut off as she landed.

Kagome apologized several times over, as she dealt with the furious InuYasha. Truly all she wanted to do was go home! Getting temperamental that InuYasha wasn't listening to her, she snapped lightly. "InuYasha, Osuwari!" She yelled, and InuYasha was once again imbued into the earth. Kagome had not meant to pierce the Shikon causing it to shatter. She had just wanted the crow demon to die so they could retrieve the jewel. Thus, it lead to the Shikon no tama, becoming the Shikon no Kakera.

Tsubaki glanced up from her dark shrine, her eyes caught on the shower of jewel shards. Snidely she sneered at the what happened, though she knew it wasn't because of Kikyo. She winced slightly as she thought about Kikyo, she had heard about her once friend's death. Then her anger burned back through her veins, igniting her revenge conscious again. She could inherit the jewel if she collected all the pieces. However, first she would have to find out what exactly happened to the Shikon No Tama. After all a priestess had to be behind it, as only priestesses could touch the sacred jewel.

Kirara landed and Sango with Kohaku leapt off her back. The pair joined the rest of the strongest taijiya, easily they took down the spider demon. However, the scene of would be celebration quickly changed, as something poisoned her. Kirara kneeled weakly down, but she was awake enough to see the gruesome scene that followed.

Kohaku's sickle spun through the air, quickly slaughtering his village mates. Leaving only Sango and him, then his deaden eyes turned to her. Though he kneeled down exhausted as his eyes took in what he had done. He cried out for his sister, who rushed to him, but the guards of Kagewaki shot her in surprise. Though she had manage to had see the small spiders on Kohaku neck.

Kirara hissed lightly, her senses on high alert. Her sight was quickly fading, though she saw the death of the elder lord. Leaving Kagewaki in charge, the male called for Sango to be treated. Though with the last of her energy, she crawled into a small bush, and Kirara's eyes locked on the strange advisor. Her ears caught his name as she passed into unconscious, 'Naraku.'

Kagewaki looked over Sango who was sleeping fitfully. He wanted to pay back her sacrifice that his father had caused. His medicine man told him she would be out for several days. He nodded and turned to his advisor clothed in a white furred baboon suit. "What do you think I should do now?" He asked. The furred advisor shuffled, dark thoughts in his mind, as he clamped two shards in his hand. He offered one to the lord with a hidden smirk.

"Put this in her wound then let her rest." He answered, and shifted out. Kagewaki nodded, leaned down and put the shard into her shoulder wound. Then he shook his head at the tragedy of the taijiya's family. With one last glance, he walked out, not seeing his advisor watching him closely with a promising smile.

There is the next chapter, and yes I changed a bit of the story, but I kept close to the main line. Anyway, Happy New Year, and please review.

Much Care,

WCB.


	7. Temu Building, Sorrow Falling

The small fox kit dodged another strike as evil cackling had his hair raising on end. His green eyes carried silent tears, but he couldn't allow them to fall. Ducking behind a riverside bush, he let out a small sigh of relief to see the terror twins fly over him. The wind of their passing ruffled his orange hair, and puffed his tail of the same coloring. Hoping he could hide out for a little bit, he wiped his face on his shirt, and turned back into waiting.

Moments later his trek away from the riverside brought him to eavesdrop on a certain pair. Immediately his ears perked when he heard the word jewel shards, and his eyes followed the female's placing of them. Though he had been caught spying by the nosy half demon, who set to scolding him harshly. He was then privy to seeing the one called Kagome discipline the hanyou known as InuYasha by sending him to the ground for the harsh treatment of him.

Moments in time later, InuYasha in a fearsome show of strength would defeat the Thunder brothers that haunted the young Shippou. In gratitude, the fox youth would travel with the group, seeing that he eventually repay the debt he now owed the pair. Though over the span of a few days, he grew exceptionally fond of Kagome, she treated him to what he considered a mother would do.

A joyous fellow walked the dusty path with a free air. His ears had caught the whispers of the shards being carried by a beautiful young woman and a devious hanyou. The ringing of his staff was the proof of his position, a monk, though some would debate if he was a completely pure monk. Sunlight played on his raven hair that was tamed in a short rat tail, that framed his dark blue eyes. Slightly uncomfortable, he shifted his dark colored osode robe, and moved his light purple kesa directly over his shoulders. The shifting caused his sea-green beads known as juzu to clink together. Dust kicked up as he marched on covering his small sandals or waraji.

Sighing he laid his staff down to guide which path he should take when he hit a fork. It rested on the right path, but two males walking beside him mentioned a beautiful lady. Immediately his staff shifted to the left, though it could be because it had the help of his foot. Having the path he was meant to take, in the monk known as Miroku went to start on his fantastical journey.

It was several hours later that Miroku now journey with Kagome and InuYasha beside the hanyou's muttering. He had been amazed at the way Kagome could purify the shards, and figured he could travel with them for a bit to help build the jewel. Also, he didn't quite trust the hanyou, the young lady Kagome traveled with, and he decided it was his duty to watch after her. It didn't hurt that she was a young, fertile female, that was beginning to bloom into her beauty. Thus, Miroku traveled with InuYasha and Kagome at heed for these reasons.

Sango winced while straining to sit up, her eyes landed on the young lord Kagewaki who kneeled sorrowfully beside her. She listened as he told her of his sadness of her lost at the cost of his possessed father. Sango forgave him, and though sadden at the lost of her family she was grateful that the lord had given them a proper burial. He told her a little more before he stopped and turned to the covered doorway. She listened as he called in one of his advisors, a shiver ran her spine as the advisor slipped in.

Sango distrusted the advisor immediately because he hid his face behind his baboon pelt. She had been taught those who hide their identity where not to be trusted. For they could be demons in disguise, this advice had saved her life many a time. Though the advisor had some information that turned out to be valuable to her. Thus, Sango fell into the trap of 'Naraku's,' silver tongue, she would hunt down the demon responsible for her brother's controller. It was a brilliantly laid trap, as Sango had been convinced the hanyou known as 'InuYasha,' had controlled the spider demon that had controlled her brother. A vicious cycle was sure to begin.

Kirara hissed as her body finally flushed out the poison that had been injected into her system. She had been angry when they cowardly attacked her from behind, but to use poison was pushing her anger to the edge. As angry as it was possible for the sweet hearted Serenity toiled her steps as she wobbly stood. She had sensed both her charges about, though there seemed to be something off about their auras.

Kirara shrugged it off, figuring that both charges were safe for the moment she took to the skies. Someone needed to inform the demon slayer village that the head of the village was dead. The fact that she couldn't talk was not a concern, because she had other ways to communicate. Her flight was distracted, as her heart took a tumble, the ginzuishou had reacted again to the Shikon. Not knowing what else to do, she directed her path instead to the pulse. Something was dreadfully off as her path took her over Musashi's Domain.

Her keen eyes took in a desecrated tomb, one that was buried for a high honor. The etched top of the memorial stone identified the burial for a priestess. Kirara let out an angry roar, someone had disturbed the tomb of a high priestess. Landing on the tomb, she skipped over the inscription, and instead nosed the ground. The smell of a strange demon, had her pawing the ground. Having the scent permanently held in her memory Kirara took once more to the sky. Her senses locked on the scent, she flew over the forest that had held the youth upon the tree.

Again the sense that something had change called to her, and she delved into the forest at a rapid pace. Landing beside the well, dust had been cleared from it's lip, and a strange scent permeated it. She smelled things she had long forgotten. Serenity let out a mew of distress as her mind surfed her memories. The scents finally applied themselves to what they were, and a mew of homesickness escaped her. Fresh body soap, lavender scented shampoo, and laundry detergent, these were not found in this era.

Forgetting for the moment her charges in the exhilaration of a possibility of going home Kirara leapt toward the well. Going head first, she felt the shift of when ever she went through one of Pluto's warps, before she felt a yanked feeling. The Ginzuishou reacted, and speared her backwards throwing her out of the well. She landed roughly on her side, and Serenity let out a piercing yowl.

A stinging warmth on her brow alerted her to the crescent moon in the middle of her diamond marking was there. Rejection speared her heart, the ginzuishou had sent her back into this era, it would not allow her home. Angrily she pawed the ground, beating it fiercely with her mutated paws. Never before had Serenity despaired a situation, she had always been the hopeful one. Though this had broken the reserves she had kept for so long. That night she spent beside the well, crying beyond the bounds she had ever before. Home seemed a faraway dream now, it did not even occur to Serenity that the well would not be her era. Those familiar scents could be nothing but her home, and so she surrendered to the pains inside her.

Forgotten were the promises she had made. She had made them in the thought that eventually she could go home. As dawn broke over the sky, spearing red throughout the world, Kirara took a dismal liftoff to where she had left Sango. Again passing over the desecrated tomb, her mind saw red at that. A bit of her kindness faded away, hardening her, and she allowed the more darker emotions to build.

Landing beside the area she had left Sango, she was greeted with a mirrored expression that Kirara felt. Sango spilled everything she had been told to her feline companion, and that was the last Kirara knew for that moment. For both had been taken by a more treasonous passion. Before they had taken off to the skies, Kirara named the passion, Vengeance.

'Whistles.' So...hmm. Okay, sorry about the wait. Many reason delayed this. Umm, hmm well at least Shippou and Miroku joined the temu yes? I don't see Serenity/Kirara being out of character for this. Let me explain quickly, when someone suffers a tragedy you react differently. Sides, they'll be back to their normal self soon. Poor Serenity though, the ginzuishou has a reason for tossing her from the well though. I promise things will be explained eventually. 'Waves.' Later and Please review.

Wcb.


	8. Borrowed Trust

Sango directed Kirara easily, following mentally the description that was given to her by 'Naraku.' Her anger was clouding her senses, and yet as a taijiya, her senses were sharpened by her anger. Sango was using her anger as a debilitating weapon, her hand gripped her large bone boomerang, and her knuckles turned white.

An answering roar of anger echoed from Kirara, and Sango hugged her with her other arm. Sango promised her clan that the half demon would pay for his activities in their death. Her dark eyes caught a flash of silver and she urged Kirara to land in front of the rather large group. She took this time to scan her new enemies, and shock colored her face.

Her eyes first fell on the young girl traveling with the silver haired hanyou. She radiated innocence, Sango couldn't believe that this girl was a willing participant in her family's death. Then she figured that the girl just didn't know how dangerous her traveling companion was that she walked beside. Then her shock increased when she saw a monk traveling with them! A monk was suppose to be able to tell the good demons from the bad demons. Confused, she tightened a hand in Kirara's fringe. She easily skimmed over the small fox demon, knowing kitsune youkai's are masters of illusionary, but not terribly dangerous. Then her eyes fell on her biggest challenge, and she traced him to the sword resting on his hip. 'Naraku,' had warned her away from that devious weapon, but vengeance had to be hers.

Turning her attention to Kirara, she gestured for the cat youkai to keep any interference to a minium. Sango had wanted vengeance herself, beside this was a way of apologizing for the death of her family. Hefting her large weapon on her sore shoulder, she winced lightly, but sprung from the bushes blocking the roadway.

Miroku let out a low whistle, examining the female, and hiding the drool on his chin. Wiping it away as he raised his hand to wave, he noticed her serious, killer gaze. Tracing it, he noted it fell on his almost friend InuYasha. Be it not that he wanted to hurt the beautiful female, he couldn't allow her to go through with her plan. However, InuYasha finally made a move.

Kagome had noticed that InuYasha kept checking the skies. His eyes darted to the blue landscape every few minutes until whatever he was hunting landed. Her eyes caught the passing sight of a familiar aura, and she intoned such to her companion. "Jewel shard." She said the same time InuYasha said "Blood." Both turned to the raven haired female with the large boomerang in front of them. Before Kagome could get a word in edgewise, the woman had leapt forward gaining on InuYasha.

"Miroku, guard Kagome." InuYasha called out, while dodging the slow strike from the female. The stench of blood flooded him, and he trained his eyes on the leaking woman's shoulder.

"InuYasha, you shall perish for the death of my family." Sango promised, and InuYasha blinked confused. Drawing his fanged blade to block the oncoming skull hit of the boomerang. His eyes trace the strange wasps that had followed the demon they had been trailing, and noticed that Miroku could no longer use his wind tunnel. Evidently, he is on his own with the fight against the craze female. "Stop dodging and die." She whispers.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha inquires, easily gaining the upper hand on the taijiya. "I don't want to fight you." He adds, dodging another powered strike.

Sango gets frustrated, and she flips back while pulling two items out. Tying a mask around her face, she pitches a small silver orb toward InuYasha who leaps back. Yet, as soon as the orb makes contact with the ground, it explodes. "Naraku told me, you use the spider demon as a distraction." She yells through the mask, as poison seeps from the small ball. "You destroyed my village as we fended off the demon at Kagewaki's castle." Sango cries out, dodging into the mist to take a strike.

InuYasha cursed as she landed a shallow cut on his arm. One of his arms had to be used to block the mist from overwhelming him. After landing another scratch on him, he leapt back out of her range. Unable to mount a proper defense or offense because of the poison.

Kirara growled when she heard the news of the village. Sango had left that tidbit out when she had told her. Agitated and wanting to prove truth to the matter, she flew toward the exterminator village. As she landed, she saw hoards of demons scuttling away from the scene. Yet, not a single villager body could be found. They were all buried, and laid with the proper rituals. Nosing the ground, she matched the scents to the youths she had just left. Wanting a bit of a reprisal and information, she went hunting on the outer skirts of the village.

InuYasha swayed out of the way of another jab. Tired of the double weapon, he knocked the boomerang far out of the reach of the slayer. Then leaping quickly, he ripped her poison mask off her face, effectively eradicating her stone defense. Noting that she can't take the poison either, he jumps and grabs her, before leaping straight up out of the poison.

Sango was confused, as to InuYasha's motives. He had slain her village correct? So why did he save her from her own mist? Distrustful, she pulled her katana out, and stabbed him in the arm. Grabbing the katana out of her hand, he threw the sword away.

"Damn, stop and just listen." InuYasha commented. "Naraku tricked you, and did you notice you are bleeding all over me." He pointed out. Thinking it's a trick, since she feels no pain, she glances to her shoulder. Seeing that InuYasha is telling the truth, she faints from the strain on her wounds. "Great." He mutters, gestures for Miroku to pick up the fallen weapons, and hoists the fallen warrior on his back. Kagome climbs on beside the warrior after the insistence of InuYasha.

A couple of hours later Sango awakens, and grows weary of the fact she is on her family's 'slaughter's' back. Kagome hastily explains the comings and goings of their dealings, assuring Sango that InuYasha is just a big old softy. InuYasha growls softly at this, but does not want to spark the warrior into trying to kill him again. Deciding it makes enough sense, she 'trusts,' InuYasha for now, and faints again from blood lost.

Again she awakens, but this time they are on the edge of her village. Sango opens her eyes to see Kagome trying to patch her back through her armor. She shrugs it off, and a wasp steals her shard from her shoulder. A cry of pain escapes her, but its quickly muffled as Kagome bandages her shoulder and back. As she limps wearily into her village, she realizes the truth of both InuYasha and Kagome's words. She had been tricked, for they had given proper burials to her family and friends when they had passed through. With nothing more to be done, they instead settle down to swap stories.

It comes to surprise that there is a connection between the Shikon no tama, and the village of slayers. Unfortunately, the Inu-tachi cannot question the one that holds the full truth of the Tama, for Kirara does not speak. It was at this time, that Kirara walks up with a demon's head in her mouth, and paws at it as she drops it before Sango. One of the saimyosho pops out of the head, and Sango glares. She swears to come with them to end Naraku's lies and life. Miroku then questions if they could see the cave of Midoriko. Sango says the have to get through the barrier that prevents such.

InuYasha is prevented twice, before he shoves through. Persistence pays off in his case, and the others follow for they are not tainted. Kirara slips in easily, wandering to the back of the cave where Midoriko's frozen body stands in testament of her everlasting battle. She gazes down in sorrow, still feeling guilty for being unable to protect Midoriko. Unable to face her disappointment, Kirara turns, and brushes past InuYasha. Finally she gets a good look at the hanyou, and she withholds a growl. It was the same youth that was on the tree, her eyes then fall on his female companion, and had to blink. At first she thought in was Kikyo in different clothing, but she shot that notion down, as Kikyo never gave off an unfinished gleam. Beside, this girl was naive to the case that she made Usagi look intelligent. Kirara shook her head, and stomped pass, but not before shoving InuYasha hard in the side, and biting at the wandering hand of the monk toward Sango.

Late at night, InuYasha's flea companion awakens Kirara, and she sleepily follows his instructions. Once more standing before the cave of Midoriko and then going in. The demons felt the familiar vibrations of Kirara, as well as Midoriko and they all move. Though Midoriko's spirit powers the late arriving InuYasha to slay the risen demon.

Kirara distrustful of InuYasha, steps in front of him as they exit the cave. Subconsciously the two demons knew exactly what each was thinking. Once again InuYasha draws his fanged blade, and both leap toward one another. It wasn't a fight per say, more like a test on either part. Finally InuYasha gives a small smile and slides his blade back in it's sheath. "Thanks girl." He tells her while ruffling her fore hair.

Kirara purrs happily at the action, before shaking her head and stalking away. Silently Serenity curses herself, falling for his cute looks. Then she signs it off as being stressed and tired. Quietly she curls up near Sango shrinking to her small form. Silently pondering on the fact that the well had rejected her, and about the changes that had been made in the past couple of hours.

InuYasha stared up toward the waxing moon, his expression troubled. Naraku was growing to strong to quickly, but he would have the Shikon. His thoughts then fell on the fallen Kikyo, and he felt a tightness in his throat. Mourning on his first love, how they had been tricked and betrayed. Crushing his fist, his nails making impressions on his hand, he vowed Naraku's death.

Kirara picked her head at the scent of new blood. Glancing around, she saw InuYasha bathed in her prior home's light. Her neko eyes picked out the blood dripping to the ground. Ears pricked slightly when they heard a very familiar name. "Kikyo." came from InuYasha. Sighing as her tender heart forced her to get up and go to the youth. Kirara walked toward his uninjured fist, she nudged it lightly, allowing him to bury his hand in her fur. She offered silent comfort to the distraught youth.

InuYasha glanced down at the neko youkai, his golden eyes sorrowed. Obviously she couldn't communicate by words, but she got her point across clear enough. He buried his claw deeper in her fur, just feeling her comforting warmth. Then turned his attention back to the moon. "Kikyo, have I lost you again?" He questioned softly to the mocking sky. Feeling a weight, he realized that Kirara had fallen asleep against his side. Gently he picked up the large cat youkai, and carried to place beside Sango. Laying her down, he rubbed one of her ears. "Thanks again girl." InuYasha whispered softly, before resuming his watch over the camp.

Okay, in no way is Kirara/Serenity trusting InuYasha, she is just kind hearted. Not to mention, he said a name she recognized. So she went to offer comfort, as for their spar, they were seeing each other's strength as far as being able to protect the group. Please review and enjoy. WCB.


	9. Keep Your Mouth Shut!

Morning was terribly disinteresting as Kirara stretched awake. Her eyes fell on the group still resting, except she felt eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder she caught the half-dazed golden eyes of InuYasha. Raising one eyebrow she turned away from him and instead glared at the wandering hand of the monk. Easily stepping over Sango, she dragged the monk away from her. Feeling a little evil, she gazed down at venerable left hand that had strayed to far. Bearing her fangs, she bit slightly hard on the hand. Miroku sprung awake in shock, and gazed confused at Kirara while ignoring InuYasha's snickering.

"Now, what was that for?" Miroku asked Kirara. Kirara glared and inched close to Sango her tails swishing lightly. Miroku merely grinned disarmingly and offered his hands in peace. "I just can not help myself around pretty ladies." Miroku explained, Kirara didn't bite him again, but a certain boomerang buried itself into his skull.

'He deserved that.' Serenity thought while watching as the now awake Sango scold Miroku's lecherous ways. Causing Miroku to gulp and inch toward Kagome for protection, he was slapped by Sango for trying to feel the teen girl up. Meanwhile InuYasha had enough of the spectacle and waltz over. "Do you sense any jewel shards?" InuYasha questioned Kagome. Kagome merely turned from him, and laid back down.

"InuYasha, Osuwari, it's far to early." Kagome muttered in her sleep, causing the Hanyou to experience earth. Serenity looked over in a silent scold at the young teen girl. 'He didn't deserve that.' She stated in thought, and while the others started their morning process Kirara traveled over to the demi-yokai. Slightly concerned she peeked into the new hole in the ground. Seeing him muttering but not to terribly injured, she slid down the side to beside him. Absently, she allowed him to use her shoulder to stand, and then lead him out of the hole.

"Thanks girl." InuYasha offered while pulling away and brushing the dirt off his clothes. Kirara merely ruffled her fur free of any lingering particles of dirt before going beside Sango who was ignoring Miroku. Serenity absently noted that the monk was torn between amusement, happiness, and a slight bit of hurt. Not knowing exactly what happen she merely nosed Sango's hand. Sango huffed and lifted herself onto Kirara's back.

"We need to get back to the castle." Sango interrupted, and the group turned to her in confusion.

"Castle?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagewaki castle is where Naraku resides." Sango explained, and with that she lifted off the group. The group quickly followed, but Sango noted the slow movements of the monk so she swung him onto the back of Kirara. Only InuYasha caught the glare of dissatisfaction that was sent Miroku's way by Kirara. He merely smirked and continued running, following the low flying cat. It was probably a very good thing that Serenity couldn't talk as Kirara, because her thoughts were not entirely friendly. 'Watashi gozen iya takushi baka sou!' Yes, Nihongo was still very much alive in the princess turned cat. Feeling that her native language just didn't have the bite she wanted, she instead switched to the language she had been using. 'I am NOT a taxi, idiot monk!' She growled out, receiving very disturbed looks from the rest of the group.

None the less, her paws touched ground as Sango urged her down. Confused she looked around and then glanced at Sango in direction. "I feel we are going in circles." Sango admitted. "Let's stopped at Tsuzumi village and ask about the road to the castle." She stated, and the group walked into a bustling village that could almost be called a city. Something about the village made Kirara very uneasy and decided to explore without Sango. Before she could get very far she was picked up and placed on a shoulder.

"Come hang with me for a bit." InuYasha stated while crossing his arms when the others glanced at him. He merely turned away and instead walked to an open field. "I need a bit of exercise." was his explanation to the blinking Kirara. Kirara merely nodded, jumped off his shoulder and while twisting in mid air shifted into her larger form. Landing heavily she dodged his open claw strike, and kicked back at him with her back paws. As she landed, she felt a fluctuation in his yôkai which had her ready for his next attack.

"Sankon Tesso!" And his claw shot forth energy slices which she dodged inside and bit at his side. She didn't make much purchase as the Hinezumi robe blocked most physical attacks, however she did manage a scratch as she drew back. He smirked slightly as his yôkai spiked more, and his claws fell to his bloodied side. "Hijin Tesso!" The energy slices from his claws became versatile, as he flung the red slices from his body. His earlier attack caused energy slices, but that was because of how fast his claws moved, this actually threw the energy! Kirara reared up and flung herself into the sky while throwing back a small flame ball. "Keh." With that he withdrew the Tetsusaiga and it transformed into it's large fang form. With a flick of his wrist he blocked the fire, and sighed. "Thanks." Then he placed the Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath, then he picked up the now shrunk Kirara and carried her back to the village.

As soon as his feet struck the village ground Kirara sprung from his arms and instead continued on her self made mission. A strange, but some what familiar smell assaulted her nose, and confused she followed. Bypassing the main village road, she instead followed a small passage. A harsh cackle had her sprinting which was followed by a loud meow. She arrived just in time to see a familiar weapon go through the green demon's mid section. The kusarigama gleamed wicked in the pale light that flittered through the trees. Serenity did not have to trace the weapon to know who was on the other end, only one had such a weapon. 'Kohaku!'

Though while Serenity was having her world shocked off its axis, the rest of the Inu-tachi was having their own problems. Tsuzumi village was having a bit of a demon problem, and Kagome conned InuYasha into fighting the demons by saying they could have a jewel shard. So with a huff InuYasha agreed to go slay the demons terrorizing the village. Though his disagreement was quickly changed to excitement as the stench of Naraku played within his nostrils. After slaying the many demons that Naraku normally release as his hoard, they were greeted by a wannabe demon charmer.

None the less he wasn't as powerful as a true demon charmer, that didn't mean his powers were something to sneeze at. At the moment he had little Shippo dancing to a tune only he heard. It was as embarrassing as it was funny, yet InuYasha had reason to fear as the pseudo demon charmer turned his eyes on him. Slowly with meaning the charmer lifted the flute to his lips and picked out a few notes. The rest of the tachi were currently indisposed as the charmer had smaller demons tie them up.

InuYasha stared as large beads came from nowhere and started to encircle him. Leaping out of the way he drew out the Tetsusaiga and took to slicing them in half. Though while he was focus on the attack on the front, he did not see the charmer's hand come through the ground behind him. The hand had a deadly looking needle cover in poison pointed directly at him. As death neared him from behind, his savior came from the side.

"Foolish little brother." A voice sneered and cleaved the pseudo-charmer in two. "I'll be the only one to kill you." The cold voice informed him. Thankfully with the charmer dead, the demons holding the rest of the tachi fell away and decomposed. Shippo could finally stop dancing and InuYasha could stop fencing with the demonic beads. The hand holding the needle vanished in mid air, and none were wiser to its presence.

Calmly, albeit slowly InuYasha turned and face the one he hated before Naraku. The name was dripped like venom from his lips as each pair of gold locked. "_Sesshomaru_."

That should tide you over for a bit. Pleasantly happy to be back! Please enjoy and review. BEST WISHES, WCB.


	10. Movements & A Full Moon Revelation

By the means of coincidence the Inu-tachi group was having an assortment of problems. Sango was confused by the tense actions of her group members, and added to that was the fact that Kirara was no where to be found. Worry filled her stomach with a heavy boulder, it twisted her insides with fever and slunk through her making her cold. She was also tense, she knew she was facing a demon lord, a powerful demon lord, and he had a grudge toward the main members of said group. Subconsciously she slid closer to Miroku, hefting the heavy bone boomerang in front of her as a shield to ward away the demon's glare. Her training kicked in and she calmed herself through a few deep breaths causing her fear to dissipate. For a second she could almost see a flicker of respect in the eyes of the older demon.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha bit out, his yôkai rising in challenge and anger. Sesshomaru opted not to say anything, instead settling for flaring his aura as well and drawing his whip of light to his acid fingertips.

Naturally it was an unwritten rule to leave the feud between the brothers alone, and no human would dare intrude on demon affairs. So, neither Kagome, Miroku, Sango, or Shippou interfered which was promising to be an up and coming brutal bloodbath. It might have been cowardly for them to wish for their own safety, but they did not yield their positions to fear. The air was heavy with blood tension, it ripped at them and left them breathless from the power the pair controlled. It also sung with what they could control in the future be it near or far. The was also a straining promise that eventually one would succumb to defeat and lay beaten at the victor's feet. The group was reminded of what made a demon, even a half demon frightening, and it wasn't because of their easiness with violence, it's the power that laid in their veins. InuYasha was a descendent of a sovereign InuTashio, and even a half blood sung with aptitude, ability, capability, and capacity; for effectiveness, for skill, for death. The sheer feeling of unadulterated power rose up from the pair, leaving those who even brushed it to their knees begging for the sweet release of death.

Clouded atmosphere choked the ones watching on as the pair started their deadly dance. Violence shouldn't look that beautiful or elegant, but it was and on a whole other level then what those words conveyed. While there are some who could look on and note that Inuyasha was brash and stubborn, and far too careless it did not deduct from their ritual. In fact it seem to enhance it, for InuYasha was and will probably will always be the counter point to Sesshomaru's cold, logical, and precise strikes. Eventually the brothers hit the peak of their exchange and a victor was claimed. InuYasha was kneeling, panting lightly before the elder, his hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Sesshomaru approached slowly, undaunted in his approach, much like a predator and raised his sword.

Serenity as Kirara watched as the soulless brown slipped to her with no recognition. He jostled his kusarigama in warning as she approached, hesitant she glanced at him. Her ears caught a soft meow and she glanced around the boy to see him standing in front of a kitten. She smiled the best she could in a feline form, twitched her twin tails and gave a soft mew hello. Even though he knew her not, and seemed to be under the control of someone, he was still Kohaku at heart. The kitten eventually ran off and Kohaku turned and walked off into the bushy wild, Kirara followed.

The boy slipped into a hidden cave, one that was hard to press to be noticed. It was actually an abandon shaft of some type, and strange crystals glowed in the corner of the darken cave. Kirara had to keep a sharp eye on the slim build of boy for he seem to know the cave quite well, and if she wasn't careful she would lose him. The road twisted behind a large boulder and there were a few fallen beams that Kohaku slipped under. She was ultimately surprised when she saw where they had ended up, it was the village-castle that Kagewaki resided. Back tracking to where she had left the Inu-tachi, there was a sense of urgency tugging at her.

Kirara showed up just in time to see Sesshomaru raise his blade to InuYasha in a felling strike. Ignoring the demonic rules of combat, and the do's and don't's of interfering in another's battle she leapt toward the cold yokai. The others were frozen on the side in fear, both of the power of the combatants and the action of Kirara. Shifting into her large form, she slammed into the Taiyoukai causing the great demon to stumble and drop his attack. Golden eyes turned toward the twin tailed nekomata, with red bleeding into his pupils. "Foolish _cat_." Sesshomaru growled out. His acid whip flung forth to do his bidding, but Kirara was no longer there.

The Daiyoukai face the Taiyoukai with a half sneer half smirk, twin tails lashed in agitation striking toward Sesshomaru's face. He sneered and veered out of the way only to get hit by a flying tackle followed by a fire ball. Sesshomaru sliced upward with his whip causing the fireball to eradicate in midair. He felt his blood calling to transform into his true form, but Kirara wouldn't allow the change and slammed him back into the ground.

Sesshomaru got tired of playing with the nekomata, and whipped his arm up and the fanged breeched that would have tore his last arm away. This however cause the bite that had been aimed for his arm to hit collarbone instead. Blood ran rampant down his chest staining his flawless kimono, immediately he swatted Kirara away. This left a small gaping wound, and he recoiled with a snarl. Gather his yôkai he formed a large ball of energy and flung it toward the group to hide his departure. "I'll kill you next time foolish brother." Sesshomaru promised and floated away on his cloud of yôkai.

InuYasha grinned slightly at the sight of Sesshomaru actually bleeding. He was disappointed that he wasn't the one to make his brother bleed or retreat, but at least he had gotten to see someone get the drop on the Taiyoukai. Struggling to his feet from the draining fight with his brother, he walked over to thank Kirara for her help. Sheathing his blade, he rested a hand on her head and ruffled her fur a bit before retracting back to the group. Unaware that the nekomata was having her own problems.

Serenity choose this moment to faint because of her actions, she had willing harmed another living soul. This made her sick to her stomach not to mention the feeling of someone else's blood in her mouth. True she had done it in defense of one of her friends, but still she had harmed someone and she wasn't even sure if InuYasha had been in any danger. For all she knew they had just been sparing, for the others were just watching on the side lines. Not only that the one she had just attacked smelled, looked, and some how felt like he was related to InuYasha. She had just harmed someone possibly close to InuYasha for no possible reason she could see. Serenity was ashamed of herself, and she felt like she was no better then some of the enemies she had face. Had Nehelenia changed more then her physical body, had she also changed her mental and spiritual self as well? This thought was the one she took with her into unconsciousness, that she completely missed the kind look given to her by InuYasha and the ruffling of her fur in thanks.

Kirara woke later from her self-inflicted coma to the calming rays of moonlight. Glancing up to find comfort in the light she realized that the window was covered except for a small patch of light coming through. Sighing, she slipped from the small inn they had been staying in to bask in the moonlight out in the fields. Her departure wasn't missed as golden orbs watched from the corner of the room. Slightly intrigued they got up to follow, and to keep an eye on the feline just incase Sesshomaru decided to make a return.

Serenity felt the ragged movement of the shifting of bones, and a cry of pain echoed from her. Glancing up she noticed it was a full moon, another wave of pain passed and she was brought down. When the pain stopped she noticed she was kneeling on what looked like very human knees! Long hair brushed the back of her feet, ears twitched from upon her head instead of where normal humans had theirs. Gazing into a small lake she was near she noticed new features to her old body. Beside the black cat like ears perched upon her head, she had a black diamond on her forehead with her crescent birth right in the middle. She had what looked light black bracelet tattoos on her calves, and on her wrist. Serenity fished in surprise, obviously she was now old enough in demon terms to be bequeath a human form, but not old enough to transform at will. "Oh my gosh, I'm a half demon!" Serenity shouted into the night air. "I can not go home like this!" She shrieked tugging at her hair.

What Serenity did not know was her transformation was watched and not by friendly eyes. Her thoughts were disrupted as InuYasha came bounding into the moonlit field while glancing around. Serenity blinked seeing his angry glare directed at her, she went to call out to him when he growled.

"Where's Kirara?" He inquired, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. InuYasha could smell Kirara's scent all over the field, but she was no where in sight. He did however find a beautiful half demoness, but they made him suspicious, beautiful demonesses tended to be carnivores of the worst kind. Serenity blinked at him and his question, before pointing in random direction. After InuYasha left Serenity fainted once more, her day to stressful to combat. She did not waken when cold arms picked her up, and an evil grin alighted on his face.

"Half demons always make the best experiments." He chortled in a sickening way.


	11. Excuse Me Doctor

Narrowed black eyes stared down at the small creature in his arms, it wasn't fair, his test subject wasn't cooperating. His fingers started off light, dragging down the furred cheek of the twin-tailed cat, however by the end of his examination blood was jammed under his fingernails. He had left the hanyou female in his hidden room to come back to the next night, yet when he returned she was in this...this useless form. Obviously he knew what a cat looked like, even a demon one, he did experiments early on animals. Ranking fingers down fading green tattoos on his face, he sneered and turned away. He felt the change overcome him just as he stumbled out of the hidden room and it slammed into place.

Suikotsu felt his hair was loose again, though he had remembered falling asleep with his hair still tied. Shrugging at the fact that he had just lost the hair tie in his sleep, he rubbed his eyes, and immediately balked, there was blood on his hands. Anxiously he rushed to the river by the small village and scrubbed harshly at the red liquid, terror climbed up his throat as the river turned a little pink around him for a few seconds. Where had the blood come from, or was it just another hallucination? Agitated, but bemused he returned to the village to see the children that resided there. Suikotsu tied his hair back up with another hair tie then turned to the hyper children that called for his attention. Three of them tackled him in a hug begging to be taught about the pretty herbs that circled his small home.

Kirara woke in a place unfamiliar to her, and immediately checked herself to find that she was still furred. "Heh, it was just a hopeful dream." She murmured lowly to herself. Shaking her head of the fog that reside there she felt a sting when the wind slapped against her cheek. Gingerly she prodded her cheek with a paw and found that there was three angry scratches that were almost deep enough to be called gouges. Worried and scared she jumped from the hard table she had been lying on. Ignoring the strange implements beside her she instead focused on a way on getting out, her search yielded no results. Serenity was sent into panic, pacing back and forth in the dark room and nosing various parts of said room.

Eventually she grew tired from her pacing, and was emotional drained from the panic that settled tightly in her gut. Tired she curled up in a corner of the room and buried her head into her tails hoping to hide from the world. She would try again later when she was rested, perhaps she would have better luck then. No, she knew she would have better luck then, she just had too, because she had people waiting for her.

Suikotsu watched as the last of the gentle sun slipped behind the mountains with an ominous air. Tired he brushed the grass, herbs, and various flowers from his clothing before drawing a pail to get some water from the river. Taking a quick glance around to make sure the more hazardous medicines were place away he stepped out to the river. He never made it, as the good doctor Suikotsu was relieved of his good conscious.

"I hate that goody two shoe nonsense." He muttered as his hair grew back into spikes, and green tattoos arched across his face. "Now to see if the subject is prepared yet." He growled with a dark lust, fingers finding the hidden room with ease. "After all, they always better when they have steeped themselves in terror, much more responsive." With that declaration, the door slid open to his awaiting eyes only to find his prey missing. "Ah, quite a lively one." He exclaimed as he saw a shadow shift and tried to dart past him. Quickly he grabbed the shadow and brought the struggling cat to his eye level. "Now there will be none of that," He scolded almost kindly if not for the sickening grin on his face, "I wonder if I can force a change?" He mused and smile darkly into the red eyes of the frighten cat.

Serenity gulped staring into the void eyes of her captor, it was empty. She would have felt better staring into the eyes of a derange war lord, at least then she would see some humanity, even if it was a vile one. The fact though there was nothing in his eyes, nothing but a vast lust and desire for blood, and at the moment it was hers he wanted. Glancing worriedly at the green marks on his face, she felt her heart plummet, his marks meant _**Rage**_. However, it wasn't a burning consuming rage, but an ice cold wind that crept through the vast barrens that was the soul.

"Mister Suikotsu!" A child's voice was heard in the heat of their stare-off. The man holding her shook his head, groaned, dropped her and push his hands against his head. A harsh scream ripped from his mouth before the spiky black hair settled against the back of his neck. "Please hurry we have a visitor!" The child urged. Serenity watched as the green marks receded, fading into the skin, and harsh black orbs widen with goodness and innocence. She observed as the harsh, sickening grin slipped from the face and morphed into a kind smile.

Hazily the man stumbled from the room leaving the door closing behind him. Serenity was so surprise from the change she almost missed her chance to escape. She was too late as she managed to slip through only for her tails to get caught in the door, trapping her in a frightening predicament. Serenity for a moment mourned the lost of a human tongue, she had a few words she really needed to vocalized, damn would be on the top of her list.

Kikyo wandered to another small village feeling the pull of the Shikon. Even now, as a resurrected dead the Shikon no Tama still could control her soul to some extent. Coming over a small hill she was greeted to a group of children's smiles as they tugged at her and chuckled behind their hands. She felt a lonely warmth flood through her as she pictured innocent children with golden eyes and her raven locks. Harshly she pushed these thoughts away, the dead could not have families. One hugged her around the waist with a pensive expression, causing her tight expression to soften.

"Don't be sad pretty lady." The girl murmured softly, and Kikyo ran a pale hand through her locks.

"All right." She whispered trying to give a small smile. Suddenly her legs felt weak as she had not collected souls that night to sustain her, but strong arms caught her as she stumbled.

"Are you all right miss?" A kind voice asked, and Kikyo felt the pulse of a jewel shard in his neck.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little weak." Kikyo answered while standing from his grip. Suikotsu chuckled amiably at her strength and determination before lifting her up into a bridal carry.

"Then you should rest, doctor's orders." With that he carried her into a pallet in his home. As he place her down, he heard a soft but piteous mew, turning around he saw a heart rending sight. A small kitten was trapped by a door, quickly but calmly he approached and kneeled before the distressed animal. "Hey there little one, how did you manage this?" He asked while working at the door to free the cat with little to no pain. As soon as the door was wide enough, the cat tumbled from the door in a ball toward the nice doctor.

Kirara blinked in confusion at how vastly different the man was before after his change. She was nervous when he approached, wondering if now he would harm her terribly for trying to escape, however he just knelt and smiled calmly. Her struggling and tugging caused her to tumble into his knee which only made him laugh. Blinking once at him, she ran outside and leapt into the air while transforming trying to escape quickly before the man changed again. She would have kept going if she hadn't caught sight of a familiar prone figure and numerous small children running about. Her heart plummeted to her feet, and sweat covered her skin. "Oh no." She whispered alighting back on the ground. Serenity couldn't possibly leave the village when such a danger lurked around small children, Sango would just have to wait.

Sango glared furtively into the dark sky, it had been three days since they had seen Kirara. Now normally her cat would leave for awhile but she would always let her know, not to mention she was never gone for more the two days at best.

"Hey Sango?" InuYasha's voice called her attention and she gave it.

"Hmm?" She responded while absently tapping Kirara's bowl in her pocket.

"How old is Kirara?" InuYasha asked, Sango frowned lightly while trying figure out the answer.

"You know..." She was cut off by an angry yell.

"InuYasha Oswari!" Kagome screamed and InuYasha was sent careening into the ground. "So insensitive." She scolded and went over to apologize to Sango.

"Geez, didn't even let me explain." InuYasha muttered as he pushed himself from the hole. "Wrench." He snapped under his breath, he wouldn't dare call her a bitch, that would be a compliment. InuYasha would never call her anything that might tie her to him, he only had one bitch, and she had betrayed him.

Sango nodded balefully at Kagome's apology for InuYasha's behavior even though she thought it was pointless. InuYasha's question didn't bother her, in fact it had taken her mind off the horrible possibilities that could of happened to Kirara. None the less she gave a strained smile to Kagome and turned her eyes back to the dark sky. That was until Miroku's familiar hand made an impression on where it shouldn't be, the impact after was quite a frightening display.

'Come home Kirara.' Sango thought softly as she berated the monk for his lecherous behavior.

**-** I found it kind of amusing that everyone thought Naraku was the one who kidnaped ( eh...cat-napped) her. I can't be that predictable, I mean most of the time I wander off the beaten path right? Also, what would Naraku want with what he would see as one of the weakest members? Not to taunt Sango, he's got Kohaku to do that, and the others don't really know her well. (Smiles lightly.) Also obviously this is before Suikotsu gets his memories back and serves Naraku along with his 'brothers.'**- Ciao, WCB.**


	12. Life, A Terrible Curse

Kirara flicked an ear to the wind when she thought she heard Sango's voice, urging her to come on home. For a moment she honestly contemplated the action before shaking her head and jumping to the roof of the doctor's home. Laying down on a thatched portion of the roof, she sighed and then felt a tug where the ginzuishou resided, gazing down she fell into a fog.

Pluto snapped her head up so fast one might think the senshi should be suffering from whiplash. It had been three years since she had felt anything of her princess, but here was an insistent tug. Sighing as she gazed into the realm that she resided in, she subconsciously earmarked the date as the hundredth and eleventh year since the Silver Millennium fell. The moon was undeniably bright and full as if shining with hope, and Pluto felt her heart swell. Focusing her power she lashed out at the insistent tug and latched on, waving her staff only once she seek to peer into the realm where her princess resided.

So intent in her mission she missed the vast changes in her world's future, and the new memories skimmed past her. She missed the large shadow looming behind her until they were right on her, Pluto whirled to see mischievous eyes. "Time for a little vacation." They said and knocked Pluto out and into the shifting fog by a mirror. "Now, your powers are limited to the time gate and time, but mine is not." They added and shoved Pluto into the mirror, watching in slight concern as she plummeted to a familiar group of rolling hills. "Well now, I guess I'll guard the gates." They muttered.

"Really Chronos, was that necessary?" A female's voice asked the male standing by the time gates.

"Well, my descendent has been working awfully hard because of you Queen Serenity." Chronos reminded and Queen Serenity frowned at him.

"I had nothing to do with Serenity's disappearance, nor do I have anything to do with her presence being hidden." She informed him. "The ginzuishou always had a bit of a sentient mind, and it grows with every generation." She added, and Chronos huffed.

"That is not what I meant," Chronos returned, "and wasn't it your dark cousins that sent the white moon princess away?" He asked, and Serenity merely shrugged.

"I never did understand my dark cousins, unlike my daughter." With that their conversation was over, except for one question. "Where did you send Setsuna?" She inquired.

"To the same realm as your daughter, it is where she wanted to go anyway." Chronos responded.

"Is it possible to fetch the pair of them back?" Queen Serenity inquired.

"No, that dimension's guardian, Midoriko just closed access to that realm." Chronos uttered and Queen Serenity blinked.

"Can you not just force you power through?" She asked.

"No, _we_ do not _exist_ there in any form, there is no mythology about us there so there is _**no**_ belief in our powers there." Chronos explained. "Without a single shred of belief on another's plane are powers would not work there." Chronos finished.

"What about Serenity and Setsuna?" The Queen enquired.

"First off Setsuna does not believe in messing with Fate, Time yes, Fate no." Chronos stated. "Since she has come to figure that Serenity was meant to leave, she will not seek me out with her powers." Chronos stated.

"Still she believes in us." She responded.

"Nope." Chronos responded cheerfully.

"What do you mean **Nope** ?" The Queen exclaimed.

"She's taking a vacation, so I sealed all her memories except for a few." Chronos explained. "The memories I allowed her to keep is of who she is, who your daughter is, and how to fight both in and out of senshi form." He finished.

"Oh, and since you can not connect with her you can not change that." The Queen confirmed. "All right that explains Pluto, but what of Serenity?" She inquired.

"She has lived long as a demon, her memories of the White Kingdom is fading with time, she has no need to recall who we are." He began. "The only things she remembers of when she was a princess, is that she was a princess of the moon and her friends were princesses of their planets." He explained. "She remembers her rebirth life just fine, but we all know that she never truly paid attention in class, especially in mythology class." Chronos continued. "The truth of the matter is the longer she stays a demon, the more she will forget." His tone grew darker. "Eventually all of her life before her trip into that world will be nothing...but a fanatical dream, including your precious Crystal Tokyo." Chronos finished, and the Queen fished for a moment.

"Will Setsuna forget us also?" She implored.

"I'm done talking White Moon Queen." Chronos thundered and the Time Gates grew heavy with silence.

Kirara picked her head up at the rebound of the power on her senses, it tingled with familiarity, but yet not. It prodded at her senses, licking at fading memories of a time long since passed, and warmed at a part of her heart that had dimmed with the passage of time. Strands of emerald green, and flashes of ruby garnet danced in her head, but for the life of her she couldn't recall why it was. The ginzuishou warmed happily though, and Kirara gave up dropping her head onto her paws. Yawning at revealing sharp canines, she rolled over itching her back and staring at the brightening stars that herald the early morning.

Sango glanced over as the air around the Inu-tachi grew heavy with tension, especially between the main two of the group. InuYasha would say something that would set Kagome off, she would have him slam into the ground by the beads, and it would start again about two minutes later. The tension of course wasn't just because of InuYasha and Kagome, Shippo seemed down without his companion, and of course Sango was subdued. There was also the ever lingering, or more like hanging threat that was Naraku and the power of the shards. As the air grew thick, sounds of loud yowls was heard and the group turned to the west. At least there was something to be said for tenacity, as once again InuYasha became intimate with the ground.

Kikyo blinked, awakening to the sound of chirping birds, it was almost photogenic the scene she gazed upon. Her caretaker, the doctor was asleep braced against his workspace, three children curled by his feet and one in his lap. He looked like a caring father ever protecting his offspring, though Kikyo some how doubted all those children were his if any. Her musing was cut off by the pulse of a jewel shard, and perhaps a small whiff of what smelled like grave yard soil. Gazing closer at the doctor, her eyes were drawn to his neck, but what scared her was the fact that the jewel shard...it was tainted.

Setsuna blinked, staring at the realm that her princess resided in, she could fell the familiar lick of power against her breast and sighed. "That girl is always getting into trouble, why did she have to run away from the castle again?" She growled out, obviously Chronos forgot to mention the cover story he had implanted in Pluto's head. Sighing she shook her head and picked a direction to walk, at least there was no hurry as long as the princess stayed with her entourage. Again irony must have been rolling in laughter, as Serenity was not with an entourage, at least not at this very moment. Setsuna walked admiring the gentle slopes of the land, and the small plum blossoms that fell around her, it was gorgeous and relaxing. She turned to look at the rolling ocean she could hear, but fate had other plans as she locked eyes with another.

"Ningen." He growled and Setsuna wondered if she would stay alive long enough to strangle her princess when she caught up with her.


	13. Ningens, Demons, and All Sorts

Setsuna kept her movements to a minimum but did manage to offer a courteous bow while still keeping her eyes locked onto the growling figure. She was wary, intelligently so, as she wondered if this was one of the youkai who hated humans without just caused, though she could tell he was powerful, as his aura crackled around him. "Ah, good morning, pardon my intrusion as I do not know how I appeared to be here, the incentive however is to be quick to find my princess." Setsuna explained, hoping that this youkai was as intelligent as it seemed to be and also hoped that he considered her a mere waste of time.

"_**Ningen,**_ you have my apologies, but as head general of Lord Sesshomaru's armies, I cannot allow an intruder to walk the land without expressed permission." The General informed her. "However, if it's any comfort, if your princess has passed through these lands then she is most likely guarded in the quarters where you are headed, if not, well Lord Sesshomaru will be back shortly." He added while gesturing for her to walk in front of him. "He maybe in a reasonable mood, and might allow you passage through his lands, if not, well there are those worst then him." He finished while following at a reasonable distance. Setsuna sighed, she really, really, did not want to cause an incident with their neighboring ruler, but her princess came first. She whirled lightly on her heel, garnet energy building in her hand, and compressing into a ball while giving a small sad smile.

"Forgive me, for you'll be in pain when you awaken once more." She informed him before hitting him with the ball of energy. It wouldn't kill him, but it was a direct attack on a neutral ally, and he had been nothing, but courteous to her even though it was in his right to attack as she was an unexplained intruder, but again she had little time for side trips. Casting her senses about she made sure that her princess was not residing on said Lord's lands in case she might have made a hasty decision, but received nothing back that echoed of her princess. However, she did feel a rather large gathering of power to the far east of the Western Territories, figuring that her princess seemed to be attracted to trouble or the other way around she picked that as her heading and set off. Setsuna marched on unaware that she had picked up a small spy, a rather ugly and annoying one at that.

However, said spy smirked happily while waving his two-headed staff in triumph, oh how his Lord will be pleased when he reports this, their border ally attacking them unprovoked, for he shall spare no quarter for a Ningen that dare breaks his rules. Jaken felt his kappa heart beat in anticipation as he followed quickly after the one who doomed the elemental palace on the border to the south, and wondered if his Lord's blood dance will be in cold fury or hot anger. After about 6km of walking, Jaken, watched as the woman sighed, and sat down, presumably to rest and eat. Figuring it was safe, he allowed his active thoughts to become more of passionately painted daydreams, neither noticed their approaching arrival, which was coming hard and fast.

Kirara was idling lazily about, imbibed by the cat tendencies that had come with her new body, and wondered when she returned home would she now have those linger tendencies as…what was her name again? Soaking up the rising sun dulled the building panic as she realized she was slowly but surely losing her identity, becoming more and more the demon, dark queen Nehelenia had cursed her to become. She wanted to wail out in panic, to cry her distress to the very stars that once called her one of their own, but it was fading so very fast, and the collective memories that once made up the shining Silver Millennium era in her heart now consisted of maybe a total of ten. She struggled to recall the names she had been graced with, and while she could not recall her full court title, the name Serenity floated calmly in her mind and she settled once more. Serenity, that had been her name, and she smiled over the few fond memories she had, as long as she remember her name she would never truly forget. Her life as Usagi had an even bigger impact now, for they were the bonds that kept her soul human, and her memories tinged with soul, sad though, that if she wasn't sent home soon, those might fade away as well.

Serenity, she must remember to call herself Serenity, finally rolled off the roof and landed on her paws to take stock of the unusual situation she found herself in, staring at the prone form of Kikyo. She admired for a moment how much that little girl had grown, and how much more she now resembled Rei. She shook her head though, remembering Rei would not help her now except to cause pain, and no matter how much she may want it, the woman lying on the mat was Kikyo, not Rei. Stalking quietly to the door, she morphed to her small form and slipped in, ever cautious and approached one she had blessed many years ago. For a fifty-year old mortal woman, she was looking well into her early twenties, and that puzzled Serenity for a bit, until she realized Kikyo wasn't breathing!

Unable to do CPR in this form, as she remembered how from her life as Usagi, she nudged the woman while pawing at the ginzuishou in her soul. Trying to focus through her panic the ginzuishou glowed wearily and covered the woman, unfortunately without true focus the power went wildly out of control. While it did achieve what Kirara had set out to do, it also did more, and Setsuna had been correct her princess courted trouble. Serenity had her eyes closed to try to narrow and control her focus that she did not see exactly what happened, only felt the relief of breath coming from the now shocked woman beneath her and the strange warmth the priestess now generated.

Kikyo opened her eyes as wide as they would go and perhaps wider, because standing above her was her old friend Kirara, but not, and that flame playing in her hands was definitely something she should not be able to do. Kikyo waved her hand wondering if the flame could harm her, suffice it to say the flame was a kind warmth, but the mat she had been laying on was now kindling. Blinking away her confusion, she glanced up at the hanyou Kirara and met shimmering blue eyes.

"Kirara, what happen, what was that bright light, how did I manage that flame and…" She trailed off to catch her breath and then realized she had breath, that she could breathe, she was alive again! "What happen, what did you do Kirara?" Kikyo asked while Kirara came out of her trance.

Serenity caught every single question that tumbled from Kikyo's mouth, she just hadn't processed it because she was too busy watching Kikyo manipulating the flame. Oh dear, she did it again, clumsy, childish Usagi makes a return. Sighing she raised a hand to rubbed her forehead from the building stress, and then once again realized she had hands instead of paws she leapt too celebrate. Immediately after the energy drain hit, her form shifted back into the familiar sleek form of a cat, and she dived into unconsciousness. Kikyo and her own questions would have to wait until later.

Kikyo sighed prodding the limped form of the cat guardian that had blessed her so many years ago, and now gave her an even greater gift, the gift of life again. Sitting up and breathing out in relief that the familiar aches and pains that had been part of her daily non life were blissfully absent. Glancing down at the one that granted such a gift, she reached back for one of her arrows and sliced her palm on one, picking up a paw she did the same to Kirara. "I swear an oath to you, of loyalty and service, and will grant, if it's my power to do so, any that you ask of me." Kikyo swore, pushed to the two bleeding wounds together, and watched as her priestess powers flittered between the two. Elsewhere a displaced time guardian felt that her princess had attracted trouble once more.

Setsuna picked up her head sensing a grievous change on the wind, with her wayward princess right in the middle of the change. Sighing, she stood brushing off crumbs from her late lunch and staring into the horizon. She spared a thought for the general she had left behind, wondering if he was safe on the lands of his lord unprotected, but could do nothing to help but pray that he would awaken soon enough. Once again she was unaware of her spy or the hastily approaching soul, but this time her spy was too deep into his delusions to spare an ounce of attention. Packing what was her camp, she kicked away the evidence of the small fire she had before setting her destination once more. Her feet smoothed out their own cramps and slipped back into the grooves of her shoes that followed a gentle rhythm without hardly any wincing. She left hardly any evidence that she even existed, only the fact that her scent lingered long after she moved, one caught by the one who used the winds as means of direction.

Sango glanced down at the cat like demon that could be a close match to her own. Kuroro had managed to get into another terrible situation while nursing her kits, and she was just lucky that the Inu group happened to be traveling back this way. It wasn't a mutiny of demonic rats this time around, but merely a large, brutish, demon that could not be classified except for being mindless or instinctual. None the less, the group destroyed the creature and was thanked lavishly by the small village that Kuroro was apart of along with that neko itself. With the bout of affectionate thanks and purrs were over the group continued looking for their lost companion and hints to Naraku's were about.

Though it was a dangerous thought Sango wished that one of Naraku's minions would appear just to give them some sort of direction. Hearing a heavy thud she glanced up to see InuYasha hit the dirt once more. Slightly wondering if demons or hanyou's could suffer brain damaged she helped InuYasha out of the crater he had made via Kagome.

Over the course of their journey, however long and harrowing its been, Sango had come to love and trust Kagome as a sister. Yet, Sango could also admit that her sister was young, and impetuous especially dealing with InuYasha, she could almost bet this is her first crush or love. Sango would never consider herself an expert on such matters, like the heart and all its workings, but Kagome still lived too much in a fairytale, even though this was their lives. Reality plummeted into Sango's stomach when she realized she might lose her sister to the eons of time by choice and not by a dismal fate. While Kagome found herself gravitating toward InuYasha, Sango could see that InuYasha had not found the same type of ideal, and though she would comfort her sister in the coming days she couldn't say that she did not agree with such a change.

InuYasha, to Sango, was a strange enigma, for one who was scorn by both sides of life to be so caring now of just about every soul they crossed was odd. She thanked the fact that he had spared her because of her grief induced anger, and had actually gotten to see this side of their impromptu leader. Now if only she could learn to trust him and the rest of the band, Miroku included. Her thoughts became a whirlwind when that name slid through her mind. Miroku was almost as tabooed in her mind as Kohaku's name. He stirred up emotions she did not need and could not name; she only knew when he propositioned any pretty female he saw she felt a foreign hurt. Sango did not know that her silence had unnerved the group, leading them to draw the wrong conclusions.

"Maa, don't worry Sango, we'll find Kirara." Miroku spoke from beside her, resting an arm on her shoulder before his hand slipped to grope her rear side. Put out she slammed her boomerang on his skull before grinning slightly, even though he was wrong about the cause, she thanked him silently for cheering her up. Subconsciously she knew Kirara could take care of herself, but that didn't stop her silent worries.

InuYasha watched the future couple with an envious eye, seeing how much they were into each other without out knowing themselves. He missed that closeness, knowing the story behind Kikyo's betrayal and knowing that their time was cut grievously short by another. Pulling his eyes away from the pair his eyes landed on Kagome and he nearly howled. He knew they were two different people, hell, their scents while similar were still different, but Kagome was too much a constant reminder. At times he could see flashes that were his precious Kikyo in Kagome's mannerisms, and that caused him silent pain which normally made him insert his foot in his mouth. He did not mean to hurt the girl on any level, but he couldn't help himself, love had left him raw, confused, and without a guide to find himself again. Though he was slightly worried, because he was beginning to feel safe around the girl, safe enough to drop some of his walls which would lead him back into a spiral he was trying to avoid. Again he couldn't help himself, she was appealing naturally, Koga was a good example of this, but with Kikyo in her, he felt like he was using her as a replacement. InuYasha didn't know what to do, his mother had died when he was young, he had no sisters, and his first love was a failure of major proportions, InuYasha had no clue what any type of love was when it came to himself.

Pushing his thoughts into a corner and locking it away with the traitorous feelings from when he was young, he sighed and brought his thoughts around to their current predicament. The only member of his group that he could actually stand twenty-four seven was missing and no one had a single clue as to why. Well the only thing InuYasha could think of was the strange female in the glen, and the smell of rotting graveyard soil after he returned from her direction. She had been beautiful, and while he could admit to knowing nothing about females in general, other than they are confusing, he could see she was beautiful as on the same level as his estranged brother. It had been her eyes that struck him though, they had been to innocent, and too full of sorrow to be real, which made him wonder if the moon had been playing tricks on him. For when he had return to the glen to inquire more on Kirara's where about she had been gone with no evidence to prove she had been there except for an indentation in the grass. Shaking his head he lifted his face to the sky to search the blue horizons for things he had yet to understand, when a familiar thought returned.

"Sango, how old would you say Kirara is?" InuYasha inquired, keeping an eye on the fiery Kagome just in case he was to meet the ground intimately again.

"I don't honestly know I have had her since I was little, but her legend has been around for almost a century as Midoriko's companion." Sango answered while tilting her head. InuYasha hummed slightly, letting his thoughts wonder before shaking his head furiously. "Why do you ask InuYasha?" She inquired in return.

"Nothing, merely an old tale Myoga once told me, about young demons acquiring a human form after a certain amount of years." InuYasha answered and Sango shrugged, she had heard a similar tale in her village before its destruction, but there was no way that Kirara could have lived that long.

InuYasha silently thought over the information and Myoga's tale before ignoring such a thing. Though the notion wouldn't leave him without due consideration, and he ran over what he remembered of the woman in the glen. Now InuYasha was impulsive, he was brash, and he was even clueless at times, but forgetful he was not and with a little prodding the image surfaced in his mind. Long blond hair, black triangle shaped ears, blue eyes, and a long kimono that might have covered tails, specifically two tails. InuYasha had a hard time dismissing the possibility, but then wouldn't the woman recognize him? Shaking his head, he shoved the bizarre notion away; after all there was no possible way that Kirara could be the woman in the glen.

Kagome watched the small motions play against InuYasha's face, successfully ignoring every thing else that was going on. Truly it would not be a good thing for their main fighter to be out of commission as far as being alert is concerned. While she understood that InuYasha thought far more then he seem the type to, it did not mean she understood exactly what he thought about or how deep he could actually be. Kagome knew he was compassionate under that tough exterior, in fact he only put up a fuss half to the time to prove that he was still burdened by his demon heritage, but she wished he would open up to her. It's harder to carry a burden when you're the only one who knows about said burden. Most of their fights came from miscommunication, but both were bullheaded to truly stop their troubles. Besides, nine times out of ten, it was his misunderstanding of her caring nature that caused the rifts between them. She knew that he cared about her on some level, after all he's saved her life more than once, but he didn't care about her on the same level she wanted him too. Kagome admitted, if only silently to herself, that she was helplessly in love with InuYasha, to involve in him to step back and breathe for the both of them. This was tearing her apart and causing a rift between the two of them that only she could see and acknowledged, and that hurt more than she was willing to admit. Kagome could admit that the way she wanted InuYasha was dangerous to her health and thanked the fact she had Sango and Koga to rely on, just in case she ever lost herself. Though lately she had been wondering if it was too late, and now he had become an obsession, Kagome prayed that it wasn't true and she was still true to herself.

Shippou watched his family with silent wise eyes as he noted the interactions. He might only be a kid as far as his growth rate was concerned, but he had lived for far more years then humans could fathom. Silently he made note that while Naraku was the big aim and enemy he could see the smaller lines that drew them together. He would keep their secrets, even the ones they didn't even fully know yet, and pray quietly for their success and happy endings. One of Kuroro's kits buried its nose into his tail and he ran a small paw over its head. Shippou filed the most recent secret away, keeping his eyes trained on his mother/sister figure, and when he turned to the kit it was only with truth. "I know, I know." He murmured to the kit and it was the truth, a sad, silent truth. So, like always he ran forward to goad InuYasha and lighten the atmosphere, if only for a little while, and only for a little longer.

Miroku kept his mouth shut and ran his eyes over the one who was slowly claiming the domain that was his heart. She was tense with a tight grimace and her hand wrapped in the band that held her boomerang close to her body. Sango seemed so lost without her partner; she had lost her family, her brother a mere puppet, and fighting against a world that would love to see her dead. Miroku hated when she was quiet, she had too much time to think, and that was when it was dangerous. So while it hurt both physically and emotionally, because it was a blatant rejection, he groped her to draw her attention to him and him alone. Soon enough the boomerang met his thick skull, and while the tears may have been seen for the physical pain, it was only a precursor to that which was slowly ensnaring the heart which was supposed to be flighty and untouchable. Silently Miroku hated it, despised it, but wouldn't give up her attention for anything in this world, not even for the possibility of his curse being removed.

Serenity found herself in a place she hadn't visited since the first time she called the crystal all those years ago. Though this time it was filled with fog and emptiness, a clutching cold wrapped itself around her heart and squeezed. Walking forward she came upon a pond, a clear water that reflected all she was, and was not. However, when she peered in, she saw nothing reflected except for the dull light of the once magnificent ginzuishou, and wondered for once what exactly she had been curse to become. Nehelenia might still triumphant after all these years as she slowly lost herself and her own will, but the dark queen had forgotten the one thing that made her who she was. Serenity would admit that she had forgotten the core thing that made her survive, and fight for those who would never know or acknowledge the great deeds in their names. She had been losing hope, which made her fade, for she was hope and all it embodied and it was time to stop the wishing and do what she was meant to do. Serenity was meant to bring peace, rather it be a whole world, group, or just one person, she had a job to do and she better well do it. Nodding to the rippling pool, she turned and missed the sad grin reflected back while the ginzuishou spun once and grew brighter.

She was expelled violently from her unconscious domain, and found herself furred and collapsed by a silent Kikyo. A collar curled around her neck and the ginzuishou fixed itself in the middle, a familiar glow humming with strength.** '_Grow strong_,'** it seemed to whisper and for once Usagi listened to the part that was actually Serenity.

Nudging Kikyo the woman turned to her with her amount of questions and Serenity took the time to draw the answers out in the dirt of the small hut. This session lasted all of four minutes until Suikotsu tumbled into the hut, his face growing the marks of** _Rage_** and blood seeping into his hands. Both watched as the knuckles bulged and roughened, the soft hair spike in warning, and fear crawled up their throat. This lasted until Kikyo stood shakily from her position and ran a soothing hand through his flickering locks which was enough to calm him. Calmly Kikyo turned to her while resting a hand where the tainted shard laid and smiled grimly at Kirara.

"Well, now what do we do?" She inquired and Kirara could only shrug her furred shoulders. Time would come soon enough that they would know what to do next, they only needed patience. Kikyo sighed, glared at the neko guardian while searching around for something that be noted as a cloth. "Well, make yourself useful, you big fur ball." Kikyo ordered with a bit of a fiery temper, and Kirara just shook her head while pulling down some cloth bandages. It slightly figures she would inherit some of the Martian temper due to her new gift that she was granted, now Kikyo was more like Rei than Serenity wanted to acknowledge. Laughing without sound she brought the bandages over and watched as Kikyo cleaned Suikotsu of the blood, praying that the blood was not of the children. Serenity pondered on the strange phenomenon that was the kind doctor during the day and the evil alter ego at night, she also marked the subconscious response to Kikyo's ministrations and noted there might be a future.

Kikyo sent a small pulse of purifying waves through the tainted shard and watched as a small bit of taint fell away. Sighing she realized that her powers were out of practice and she was a weak at controlling her source as her reincarnation. While in death she had kept her powers at maximum, she had been practically reborn, so miracles she could not perform, but resigned herself to training once more. Kikyo entertained the thought at glaring at the source of her newfound problems, until a tiny flame sparked on her unoccupied hand, and once again she sighed. Life had just got ten times more complicated, glancing down; she smoothed some of Suikotsu's bangs from his head and felt a familiar tenderness. Shocked, she swallowed hurriedly and nearly choked on air, these resembled the beginning of feelings she once had for InuYasha a long time ago, feelings that still existed. Rubbing her head with a weary groan, she cursed the thing called emotions, and reigned in her heart. First, she would have to deal with the complex puzzle that was her and InuYasha before she could move on, and in order to do that, she would have to deal with the girl, Kagome, her reincarnation.

Setsuna admired the falling dogwood blossoms that twirled about in the playful wind, and lifted a tan hand to brush nature's breath. While she was frantic to find her troublesome princess, she was also aware of the natural beauty that was around her, and with slight awe to the caretaker of the land. She had heard many rumors of their neighbor, the Western Lord Sesshomaru, of how cold and unfeeling he was, but anyone who could nurture this, could not be as cold and unfeeling as they claim. Perhaps her princess had been to hasty to run from the engagement on peace terms to the master of the Western Lands, perhaps she would have a great future with this man. Catching a single blossom in her hand, she admired it before letting it drift away on the zephyr that had kept her cool. Yes, when she relocated her princess she would sign the agreement and see her princess off, happy that she would be safe.

Naraku glared into the darkness, his hair melting in and out of the inky blackness that surrounded him and summoned Kan'na with a mere wave of his hands. The void demon approached with nary a sound and stood staring blankly at her creator. He turned his cruel eyes on the only one he trusted, and leaned toward the demon who looked like a little lost human girl.

"Contact Bankotsu of the _Shichi'nintai _and tell him it's time for him and his group to repay their debt to me." Naraku orders and Kan'na nods while shift her mirror this way and that until an image appears. Naraku waves his raised arm and his wasps surround him focusing on the image produced by the mirror. The Saimyosho lift off as a cloud before dispersing in different directions and the image of Bankotsu fades showing him ignoring the order of Naraku. Naraku growled, as Bankotsu blatantly blew him off to find his precious Banryu which he only allowed because it would make the childish man more powerful and willing to listen more.

None the less, he added to the message that if he was to continue acting out of his orders, he would retrieve the shikon shards that give him life and future vengeance. Turning back to his void detachment, he demands to be shown the group that keeps interfering with his plans of domination that get by with little skill and sheer dumb luck. They were not as much as a threat, as more a thorn in his side, that seem to get in his way at most. No, the threat happened to be the dead priestess and the lord of the Western Lands. One that had a glaring easy weakness to use against her, the other without a weakness at all, but that weakness would be found there is none without weakness, not even himself. Grinding his teeth he lashed out and shoved his void detachment to the floor while slipping further into the darkness to plan more and finally complete his twisted ambitions.

Growling softly he followed the scent that permeated his senses. Tracking it along the eastern landmarks he stumbled upon the kappa spread out and immersed in his daydreams. Kicking him viciously to the side he hurried onward, intruders were to be captured or terminated unless permitted otherwise. His steps were quick and precise, and the scent tempted him onward with a calling of lust, be it the blood that sung to be spilt or otherwise. He was merely a white blur against the green back drop of his lands, and the need to protect his territory roared loud in his ears. The scent of olive, white camellia, amaryllis, buttercup, lilac, and iris drew him forward telling him of many things about the intruder. He wanted to know who dared to cross his lands without permission and dared to try when he resided on said lands.

Setsuna wished that things could stay this peaceful as she reached the border of the Western Lands and was about to proceed into the Wilderness. Checking her supplies she noted she would have to stop soon at a village or town to stock up for a journey because she knew not where her princess resided. Calmly she crossed the invisible line that separated the land and cast her senses out once more. She hit a blast of increasing energy from behind, but she ignored it to focus on what she thought was a flicker of her princess's energy. Exhaling, she reigned in her senses, and cast one last look to the beautiful land behind her. Moving to turn forward, she met molten gold eyes filled with a silent fury and gratuitous power.

It was a silent stare-off as she had crossed the border before he caught her, so the only viable proof he had was her scent wafting across his lands. He bared his teeth, her scent annoying him still caught on the winds that touched every part of his land. Slowly he leaned over to tower above the slightly tall woman, noting that while she had no demonic scent or feature she was pure Ningen either. None the less, with nothing else to call the woman who had managed to cross his lands before he could capture her, Ningen would be the best.

"_**Ningen**_." He growled his eyes tinted red by his full demonic blood. His power roared and circled around him in a deadly dance of intimidation and warning. This lasted until the sting from his collarbone wound vibrated through his skin and caused him to withdraw slightly. Blood slipped from the not fully healed bite wound that had been agitated by his run, power, and series of growls. Cursing his half brother and dai-youkai that had injured him, he recoiled his power to focus once more on healing his wounds. He was surprised when he felt a cool hand laying a herb on his bleeding wound.

She pulled a few more herbs from her bag and placed them on his wound that leaked blood. While she was concerned she could not stand around and deal with someone who could take care of themselves just fine. Bowing, she offered a few more herbs before walking into the Wilderness and threatening silently in her head to strangle her dear charge. Setsuna was stopped by a strong arm, and a low growl, with nothing else to do she turned back to the male.

"_Why?"_ He growled out in confusion, as he had threatened her and she had merely brushed him off.

"You're injured, that's all the reason that's needed, now good day." Setsuna responded, her voice cool and controlled, much like his own. He let her go out of surprise of such a response, and before he could react again, she disappeared into the foliage of the Wilderness.

For once he ignored an intruder on his lands as the wound stopped throbbing angrily and cooled under the medicinal properties of the herb. Figuring he had wasted enough time with such a creature, he turned away to return his castle to plot a return attack on his half brother. Still he stopped once to memorize the woman's scent so he may track her down after he gain his goal of the Tetsusaiga which should have been his by birth right. Power, means a great many things to him, but not even Sesshomaru would admit why he hunts power so frequently.

_**AN :**_ Like I promised 30 pages, also during these few weeks I have been updating the stories on the poll in my profile, I need you to vote. Setsuna's scent broken down means **Olive **: Ageless; **White Camellia **: Beauty; **Amaryllis** : Flawless lady, proud; **Buttercup** : Reservedemotion; **Lilac** : Loyalty; **Iris **: Wisdom, Reliance


End file.
